


Le Lys et la Violette

by admamu



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles is determined and absolutely irresistible, Erik is a good guy, It takes place in Franche-Comté, M/M, Teacher Charles Xavier, Teacher Erik Lehnsherr
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admamu/pseuds/admamu
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un lys, terriblement fier et digne, qui s'incline et tombe pour les charmes d'une violette...(Si vous aimez, dîtes le. Si vous n'aimez pas, dîtes le aussi. Quoi que vous pensiez, dîtes le)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 23
Kudos: 3





	1. Le petit pull marine

La première fois qu’Erik rencontra Charles, le garçon l’agaça. Il portait un petit pull marine au col rond duquel apparaissait le bec brouillon d’une blanche chemise. Des manches trop longues du vêtement dont les extrémités avaient été repliées en aplats superposés, de cette manière lui créant de larges et improvisés bracelets de laine, dépassait encore le froissement de la chemise, qui n’avait pas connu avant d’être enfilée, la preuve en étant faite aux mains et au cou, la brûlante discipline d’un fer à repasser. La sage innocence du petit pull marine n’eût pas été si convaincante sans l’ajout du blanc liseré des manchettes et de la vierge collerette, qui dans le même temps et par le simple fait qu’ils étaient chiffonnés brouillaient la netteté du chandail. Il avait l’allure candide d’un premier communiant qui, après des dévergondages champêtres, revêt son habit du dimanche dont il n’a pas pris soin, et qui insolemment vous tient tête en niant ses escapades. Il portait aussi un pantalon en velours noir côtelé, si noir qu’il en avait des reflets bleutés, usé aux genoux et aux poches, trop large aux hanches mais à l’ourlet minutieusement cousu à la bonne hauteur, étonnant sur une personne de son âge, qui le vieillissait et accroissait son air trompeur de sérieux. Enfin venaient, parachevant le tableau d’une volontaire obsolescence, les chaussures montantes en daim naturel, aux lacets fins noués serrés après un tour autour de la cheville, comme on voit faire les jeunes gens avec leurs converses, et la sacoche en bandoulière dont la lanière lui barrait la poitrine et de laquelle Erik apprendrait plus tard qu’elle contenait en permanence, où que Charles allait, les livres qu’il lisait. Dans sa tenue rien n’allait et pourtant tout fonctionnait, entre l’arrogance d’un gamin qui s’impose et la bannière fripée d’une vulnérabilité assumée. Forcément, en le voyant, Erik songea à sa propre jeunesse, à une époque où, l’offre vestimentaire n’étant pas si grande, tout le monde dans un souci d’intégration et de reconnaissance, finissait par mettre le même costume : jeans, baskets et sweat-shirts informes. Il n’avait pas eu la chance de grandir et de faire ses armes en un temps où la volonté affichée de se démarquer eût été plus valorisée et mieux acceptée que la conformité. Davantage, pour le servir, Charles avait au pire vingt-cinq ans, des yeux bleus comme d’énormes calots, une raie brune impeccablement peignée, un teint de porcelaine moucheté de roux, une bouche aux éclats de violette. C’était, à peine contenu dans un papier ouaté et grave, à la dentelle rustique et proprette, le déferlement naturel d’une grâce parfaite sous les traits d’un garçon. Au contraire d’Erik qui avant de devenir ce qu’il était, avait eu des maladresses, des membres trop longs et malhabiles, le visage longtemps mangé par l’acné. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas une jalousie illégitime et déplacée qui motiva l’agacement d’Erik. Ce fut qui lui présenta Charles et comment il parla.

Le musée des Beaux-Arts de Besançon venait de rouvrir après rénovation et Erik, en ce mercredi après-midi de septembre, avait prévu de le visiter. L’ayant fait au temps de ses études mais ne l’ayant plus fait depuis, comme chaque habitant d’une ville ne se soucie pas d’en fréquenter les attraits touristiques, il avait oublié les collections. La réouverture était l’occasion d’aller se rafraîchir la mémoire. Sur la place de la Révolution, à quelques mètres de l’entrée du musée, on l’interpela :

« Hé, Lehnsherr ! »

Venait à lui, et sortant vraisemblablement du musée, Gabriel Napi, prof aux Beaux-Arts, plus jeune que lui d’une dizaine d’années. Il était accompagné. Plus tard et assez vite dans l’esprit d’Erik, ce serait Charles qui avait été accompagné. Erik détestait Napi, qui était imbu de sa personne, qui aimait briller. Il était très grand et très maigre, avec cet air très consciemment cultivé d’artiste maudit, alors qu’il était régulièrement exposé et touchait des émoluments conséquents de l’école des Beaux-Arts. Erik qui avait visité une de ses expositions dans une galerie de Besançon, ne comprenait rien à ce qu’il faisait. Cela se voulait subversif et décapant, une dénonciation de la société de consommation par des œuvres – mais était-ce le mot ? – fabriquées à partir d’ordures qu’il récoltait dans des décharges ; pour exemple, une pyramide de pots de yaourt vides. Erik trouvait cela stéréotypé – ne consomme pas qui veut – et surtout très laid. Ils se serrèrent la main, on fit les présentations. Napi était connu pour sa versatilité en amour, il changeait souvent d’amant. Il ne fit pas de doute à Erik que celui-ci en était.

« Charles, Erik… Erik, Charles…

\- Bonjour », fit Charles en secouant vivement la main qu’Erik lui tendit.

Il avait un accent, qu’Erik immédiatement qualifia de britannique, non pas américain ou australien ou canadien, c’eût été trop vulgaire, tant émanaient de Charles, et sur un seul coup d’œil et à l’entente de deux syllabes, un fluide compassement, une politesse si ancestrale qu’elle semblait avoir colonisé chacune de ses cellules. Il était l’héritier d’une élégance acquise sans effort, dans le confort feutré, inaltérable, de vastes propriétés terriennes. Ses aïeuls n’étaient pas descendus dans la mine, ni ne s’étaient fait casser la gueule par la police de Thatcher. Le matin même, Erik avait animé dans son lycée une réunion de l’intersyndicale dont il était sorti, comme d’habitude, dépité : ses collègues étaient de sales individualistes, chougneurs, qui se plaignaient constamment mais ne faisaient jamais grève. Où était passé le sens du collectif ?

Familièrement, Napi passa un bras en travers des épaules de Charles qui imperceptiblement mais fermement se dégagea. Il fit un pas de côté. Son petit pull marine, ses grands yeux bleus fixaient Erik. Lâchement, Erik détourna le regard.

« Charles est assistant de Langues, à la fac d’anglais, expliqua Napi. On s’est rencontré à mon exposition, à l’Horloge, tu vois où c’est ? (Acquiescement poli d’Erik qui connaissait la ville comme sa poche) J’ai eu de très bonnes critiques dans Art Magazine, je vais sans doute la monter à Paris. On en profitera pour faire visiter la capitale à Charles. N’est-ce pas Charles ?

\- Je connais déjà Paris, rectifia Charles.

\- Ah ? Bon… mais peut-être pas les coins que je voudrais te montrer… »

Napi avait une voix détestable, coulante et sirupeuse. Il reprit en s’adressant à Erik :

« Passe à l’Horloge un jour que tu auras envie de sortir de ton antre… Erik est un ours, dit-il en se tournant vers Charles. Il n’aime personne, sauf ses élèves (on ne se connaît pas, pensa Erik). Toujours au lycée…

\- Sophie Germain, oui, précisa Erik.

\- C’est ça ! Sincèrement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Déjà les miens (sous-entendu : d’élèves) qui pourtant sont plus âgés, parfois je ne les supporte pas (apparemment et de ce que j’en sais, tu les supportes assez pour les sauter quand l’occasion se présente) alors les tiens !

\- Non, pourquoi ? Je trouve les adolescents très drôles, très vifs, beaucoup plus drôles que les adultes, corrigea Erik.

\- Si tu le dis… »

Erik détestait les discours lénifiants des adultes sur la jeunesse qu’ils jugeaient décérébrée et asservie. A l’automne dernier, ce n’avait pas été ses collègues qui avaient bloqué le lycée pendant une semaine et s’étaient fait déloger par la police. C’étaient ses élèves.

« Je suis du même avis que vous, Erik, intervint Charles. Moi aussi, j’apprécie beaucoup mes étudiants. 

\- Des première année ?

\- Oui, je suis prof de TD en L1.

\- Alors vous avez sans doute certains de mes anciens élèves de Terminale.

\- Bon, on dirait bien que je suis un vieux con, revint Napi qui ne supportait pas d’être mis à l’écart. Tu vas au musée ?

\- Oui, répondit Erik.

\- Nous en sortons. C’est un petit peu de l’art bourgeois mais il y a un petit tableau de Picasso, très joli. Charles ne l’aime pas.

\- Non, je ne l’aime pas. De manière générale, je n’aime pas Picasso… »

Subitement Napi regarda Charles avec des yeux de merlan frit, comme si le petit anglais, serré dans son petit pull marine, avec sa mine et ses manières de princesse, Erik ayant déjà remarqué sa gestuelle inutile et ses petites mains qui sans raison virevoltaient dès qu’il ouvrait la bouche, traçant devant lui des ballets gracieux qui attiraient le regard, avait été une perle dont sortaient à l’improviste et avec péremption des vérités scandaleuses et incontournables. Erik comprit qu’entre eux les rôles n’étaient pas distribués comme il l’avait initialement et bêtement pensé. C’était Charles qui tenait l’autre, non le contraire.

« Ah ? Et pourquoi ? voulut savoir Erik.

\- Je ne nie pas qu’il ait révolutionné la peinture. Mais ses tableaux ne me font rien. Peut-être les a-t-on trop vus ; pour moi, ce sont des clichés qui recouvrent tout, tout ce que d’autres ont fait et qu’on ignore… Il prend beaucoup trop de place. Et puis son côté ogre qui dévore tout : l’art, les êtres qui l’entourent et qu’on encense, je n’aime pas ça. Avec ses compagnes, il s’est comporté comme le pire des salops. Je ne comprends pas l’admiration béate que tout le monde éprouve pour un malotru… »

Charles parla en levant le menton, sa voix rocailleuse aux bords (Erik eut honte de ne pas mieux connaître et avec une plus grande précision la diversité des accents britanniques), ses petites jambes campées sur la dalle de la place de la Révolution. A ses côtés, Napi se ratatinait, en pâmoison.

« Vous ne parlez pas d’art, insista Erik.

\- Oui, je sais… Vous êtes de ceux qui séparent l’homme de l’artiste ?

\- Non, bien sûr mais…, s’emmêla Erik, lui qui habituellement s’enflammait pour les grands ménages.

\- Alors vous serez d’accord avec moi. »

Erik, ébahi par l’aplomb de Charles, resta coi. Il se trouve que parfois, entendre dire par d’autres ce qui est le fond de notre pensée, nos plus sûres convictions, ce que nous tenons comme étant le plus vrai et le plus juste, nous procure plus d’agacement que de contentement. Là où nous nous croyions précurseurs, à la pointe de la nouveauté, purs exemples de la rébellion, éthiquement irréprochables et toujours pourfendeurs du mal, il apparaît soudain quelqu’un qui nous devance et qui nous déloge de la place que nous nous enorgueillissions d’occuper. Nous nous lamentions d’être seuls ; nous ne sommes pas contents de ne l’être plus. D’autant plus quand, de cet endroit d’où nous pouvions surplomber le monde, nous sommes dépossédés par un gamin de vingt ans plus jeune que nous (dix-neuf, dirait Charles, ce qui n’amoindrirait pas les scrupules d’Erik), qui nous fait la leçon en nous regardant de haut, habillé d’un petit pull marine ridicule. Un petit anglais, gay certes mais l’homosexualité n’interdit pas la fatuité, qui n’avait pas dû connaître de trop près la misère. Tout comme Erik qui avait été élevé comme un roi par sa mère ; de ceci Charles heureusement ne savait rien. L’humiliation d’Erik se prolongea puisque Charles lui offrit son plus beau sourire, lèvres retroussées plissant la peau de ses pommettes, dents visibles alignées comme de petits grelots prétentieux.

« N’est-il pas prodigieux ? osa Napi qu’Erik trouva dégoûtant.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes avec cette façon de me vendre, sermonna Charles en se tournant lentement vers son amant, défaisant son sourire et restant encore les yeux fixés sur Erik alors que son menton terminait son quart de tour.

\- Je ne te vends pas, mon chéri, je t’admire.

\- Peu importe, ça me déplaît… »

Il était heureux pour l’amour propre de Napi et les viscères d’Erik que la scène se déroulât sur une place publique, à cette heure bondée de monde, car Erik n’eût pas été surpris de voir l’artiste se jeter aux pieds de Charles et ramper afin d’obtenir de lui des indulgences. En un éclair, et se réprimandant pour l’obscénité dont il était capable, Erik les imagina dans leur chambre à coucher, le premier sans dignité, avili et satisfait de l’être, faisant tout, absolument tout, ce que le caprice de l’autre exigeait. Non plus ne put-il s’empêcher de considérer leur couple très mal assorti, Napi finalement assez vilain, sans charme, dont le pouvoir de séduction lui restait étranger et dont il ne comprenait pas le succès, Charles malgré ses airs et sa prétention, beau garçon, finement tourné, délicat et subtil. C’était de la part de l’anglais une faute de goût qui déçut Erik. Il n’entendait pas comment ce garçon, à l’intelligence si vive, à l’apparence si travaillée, pût se compromettre avec un homme quelconque, aux artifices si facilement déjouables. A moins que, le narcissisme étant la cause de nombreuses erreurs, Charles se trouvât de grands plaisirs à se faire ainsi servir. 

« Bien, se débattit Napi. Nous n’allons pas te retenir plus longtemps.

\- Non, approuva Erik.

\- Nous nous recroiserons sans doute. Viens à l’Horloge.

\- J’y penserai. C’est la rentrée, c’est un peu compliqué en ce moment mais plus tard…

\- Oui, plus tard, quand tu auras le temps. Charles, chéri ? Nous y allons ?

\- Erik, fit Charles en tendant sa petite main, très sûr de lui, sans un regard pour son amant. Je suis très heureux de vous avoir rencontré. Vous sortez parfois le soir ? On peut vous croiser quelque part ?

\- Puisque je te dis que c’est un ours…, trembla Napi qui fut superbement ignoré.

\- Rarement, confirma Erik.

\- Ah ?

\- Il m’arrive de fréquenter La Souche. (Regard interrogatif de Charles) C’est un bar, dans le quartier de Battant.

\- Je t’y emmènerai si tu veux, ce n’est pas très d’avant-garde, insista Napi en tordant la bouche. C’est un repaire de vieux anars…

\- Communistes, je préfère, ajouta Erik.

\- Vous êtes syndicaliste ? demanda Charles.

\- Autant que faire se peut, oui.

\- Oh ! Très bien ! (La chose dans la bouche de Charles apparaissant comme un exotisme, Erik ne vit pas ce qu’il y avait de très bien à être syndicaliste, il faisait juste son devoir)

\- Charles, je te rappelle que nous devons encore…, s’enlisa Napi.

\- Oui, j’arrive. Au revoir Erik, à bientôt ?

\- Peut-être, qui sait ? (Erik prenant enfin dans la sienne la petite main de Charles, qui, maligne, inversa les rôles et garda prisonnière celle d’Erik)

\- Moi, je sais, c’est certain », laissa tomber Charles, immobilisant leurs mains jointes.

Erik, qui croisa le regard défait de Napi, rougit et récupéra enfin sa main. Charles qui semblait très heureux, réajusta la lanière de sa sacoche sur son épaule. Erik baissa les yeux, il vit sur la dalle grise de la place de la Révolution le bout arrondi des chaussures de Charles, ses lacets très longs et très fins, comme d’anciennes aiguillettes, dont les extrémités étaient étranglées par de minuscules et solides ferrets en laiton, qui entouraient ses chevilles, sous la couture du pantalon, sur le cuir de la chaussure mais débordant sur la peau, qui la ceignaient, et qui revenaient ensuite sur le cou de pied pour y nouer sous la forme d’un papillon évidé une boucle parfaite. Aussi il remarqua comment les paires d’œillets étaient disposées, respectant toutes une égale et symétrique distance dans leur éloignement, là où le lacet, sortant de l’un pour rejoindre l’autre faisait le pont. Il ne manqua pas, en relevant la tête et rougissant encore, de constater que Charles avait compris qu’il regardait ses pieds.

N'ayant plus rien à se dire, ils se séparèrent.

Arrivé sur le seuil du musée, Erik s’arrêta. Il voulait avant d’entrer fumer une cigarette. L’ayant allumée dans l’encoignure de la porte pour se protéger d’un vent qui soufflait légèrement, il se retourna vers la place. Le soleil brillait, c’était une belle journée de fin d’été. Il vit, par-delà la fontaine qui marquait le centre de la place, s’engageant dans la rue des Boucheries, en direction du pont Battant, Napi et Charles. Par une coïncidence qui l’épouvanta, Charles s’arrêta, laissant continuer devant lui son amant, il tourna la tête, balaya la place du regard, et, bien qu’Erik fût à l’abri de la porte du musée, le débusqua. Ils étaient trop éloignés l’un de l’autre pour qu’un message clair pût transiter entre eux ; Erik cependant fut certain de la résolution de Charles. Il écrasa son mégot du talon et se déroba en passant les portes automatiques. A l’intérieur, il resta longtemps dans la galerie consacrée à l’archéologie, contemplant une petite statuette d’une reine égyptienne glacée d’un bleu électrique ; ce n’était pas tout à fait ni le même bleu que les yeux de Charles, ni celui du petit pull marine. Et effectivement, la _Nature morte aux radis_ de Picasso était surestimée.

Erik avait une mère merveilleuse chez qui il dînait un soir par semaine. Le jour de ce souper hebdomadaire dépendait de l’emploi du temps annuel d’Erik et variait donc chaque année. Longtemps cela avait été le lundi parce qu’Erik ne travaillait pas le mardi matin, puis le mercredi, puis plusieurs années de suite le vendredi, des années pourries pendant lesquelles il avait travaillé chaque jour de la semaine. Cette année-là, c’était enfin le jeudi ; le nouveau proviseur ayant eu l’intelligence de comprendre qu’en soignant les emplois du temps des enseignants, il pouvait espérer gagner leur confiance, Erik avait obtenu de ne pas travailler le vendredi. Ainsi disposait-il d’un long et reposant week-end. Ce rituel institué entre sa mère et lui ne les dispensait pas de se voir à d’autres moments, quand Erik subitement avait envie de l’embrasser et passait à l’improviste boire un café en fin d’après-midi après ses cours, ou quand, se sentant un peu coupable et répétant : « mais tu n’es pas obligé de venir, mon fils », elle l’appelait à l’aide, pour qu’il vînt soit réparer une fenêtre qui ne fermait plus, soit lui expliquer le fonctionnement de son ordinateur, ou remiser ses pots de fleurs à l’approche de l’hiver ou encore couper son bois. Erik n’avait pas connu son père, celui-ci ayant abandonné femme et enfant quelques mois après la naissance d’Erik. De cette absence, il ne tirait aucun désagrément, même pas de la peine, et, devenu adulte, il n’avait pas cherché à retrouver son géniteur, la chose étant entendue que d’un incapable et d’un lâche on ne pouvait rien attendre. Sa mère l’aimait tant, l’avait tant aimé et choyé durant son enfance, faisant preuve d’un tel courage et d’une telle abnégation sans jamais ni se plaindre ni quémander des louanges, l’élevant seule et travaillant en même temps comme employée à la Trésorerie Générale, qu’Erik empli par cet amour maternel qui s’était amalgamé à son être, se considérait fort et complet, sans manque à combler ni blessure à panser. La prise de conscience de son homosexualité à l’adolescence avait été un non-événement, à tel point qu’il en avait été presque vexé ; « maman, je crois que j’aime les garçons », avait-il dit un soir avant de se coucher, transi d’amour pour le fils de la voisine et ne se voyant plus se cacher, « c’est ta vie, mon chéri, tu en fais ce que tu veux et c’est bien de savoir ce qu’on veut », avait répondu sa mère en levant à peine les yeux de son roman. Il lui avait présenté tous ses partenaires, sauf ceux d’une nuit qui n’étaient pas si nombreux, et qu’elle avait accueillis à bras ouverts. La vie ayant des injustices, Erik qui était un homme bon, droit et fiable, du moins était-ce ainsi que sa mère le définissait, n’avait jamais reçu autant qu’il avait donné, pourtant prêt à donner beaucoup. A chaque fois, il avait séché ses larmes et éteint ses colères dans le giron de sa mère qui, d’une main caressante dans ses cheveux, Erik en vieillissant n’ayant pas développé de réserve à recevoir des câlins maternels, lui disait : « un jour, tu trouveras le bon, j’en suis sûre… ». A force d’échecs retentissants ou amers, il en était venu à douter mais ne la contredisait pas, craignant qu’elle s’inquiétât qu’après elle il fût seul. Cependant, à quarante-quatre ans, s’était-il fait à l’idée, non exempte d’un orgueil consolateur, que sa tournure d’esprit, ses attentes, son romantisme désuet, ses incommensurables envies de passion exclusive, n’étaient pas adaptés à l’époque et qu’il finirait vieux garçon.

En ce jeudi soir d’octobre où nous le reprenons, il avait comme d’habitude très bien mangé. Si madame Lehnsherr cuisinait simplement, elle le faisait toujours copieusement quand son fils s’installait à sa table. Elle lui avait servi ce qu’elle faisait de mieux : une salade verte à la vinaigrette piquante comme il aimait, une quiche aux champignons et un potage aux lentilles. Elle avait débouché une bouteille de vin blanc qu’il lui rapportait chaque été de ses vacances dans le Sud. Repu, il se bascula sur sa chaise. Bien qu’il eût plu dans la journée, il faisait encore bon et, de la fenêtre ouverte, leur parvenait un air tiède, chargé des parfums humides et languissants des roses finissantes. En face de lui, toujours assise et d’une main distraite balayant des miettes de pain, sa mère avait au visage l’expression béate d’un amour parfait, heureuse et comblée de le savoir si satisfait d’avoir si bien mangé. Il l’envia et regretta de ne point connaître comme elle une telle inconditionnalité. Il ne désirait pas tant être aimé, cela il l’était, qu’aimer lui-même d’une manière absolue, désintéressée et irraisonnable. Ce désir dont l’irréalisation ne le chagrinait pas tant et ne l’empêchait pas la majeure partie du temps de vivre sereinement, le lancinait parfois comme ces lointaines espérances dont lucidement on n’attend rien d’autre que le doux oubli du rêve qu’elles nous procurent. Vaguement il eût voulu un objet, fin et exquis, qui aimât les mêmes livres que lui et eût les mêmes colères, sur lequel il eût pu, sans craindre de trop en faire, déverser les flots égarés d’une tendresse sans but qui l’étouffait. Son soupir qui eût pu passer comme l’expression de sa satiété mais qui ne trompa pas sa mère, fit à celle-ci dire :

« Qu’y a-t-il mon fils ? », son front déjà se plissant d’inquiétude.

« Rien, mentit-il en allumant une cigarette.

\- Si. Je le vois bien. Je sais quand tu es soucieux. »

Il tira longuement sur sa cigarette, pour occuper le temps. Sa mère attendit, patiente. Enfin, il osa mais à peine fut-ce sorti qu’il se repentit.

« C’est que j’ai rencontré quelqu’un qui aurait pu, que j’aurais pu… mais ça ne se fera pas.

\- Oh ! Qui est-ce ? Est-il gentil ?

\- Je ne l’ai rencontré qu’une fois… Écoute, c’est stupide, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t’en parle, oublions… »

Madame Lenhsherr fronça les sourcils.

« Et alors ? Si tu m’en parles, c’est que ça te travaille. Et puis, à qui d’autre que sa mère pourrait-on parler de ses rêves sans avoir honte, même s’ils ne se réalisent pas ? Tu sais bien que je ne t’ai jamais mal jugé.

\- J’ai quarante-quatre ans, maman.

\- Quelle importance ? Tu es toujours mon fils… »

Était-ce convenable de parler à sa mère d’un garçon qu’il n’avait pas revu mais auquel il n’avait pas cessé de penser ? Depuis la rentrée de septembre, il n’était ni allé à l’Horloge, craignant plus d’avoir à se coltiner l’artiste qu’espérant y croiser son jeune amant, ni à La Souche. Il s’était concentré sur son travail ; il avait consacré de longues heures à la construction de sa progression pédagogique, jugeant l’édifice une fois achevé proche du chef d’œuvre que le manque de temps et l’inadaptabilité du programme viendraient ensuite saccager et qu’il faudrait en catastrophe remanier ; il s’était battu avec l’intendance pour enfin obtenir une photocopieuse qui fonctionnât, le tout se finissant par une sèche altercation avec l’intendant en salle des profs et qui avait été applaudie par ses collègues ; il avait passé commande des livres qu’il avait prévu de faire lire à ses classes. Concernant Charles, l’émoi d’Erik ne reposait sur rien. On ne pouvait sérieusement s’éprendre après une seule rencontre. Seulement, et Erik le savait, le garçon avait-il pris la fonction d’un support auquel on suspend des rêves qui, du fait de cette attache, deviennent consistants. Ce n’était que des songes sans fondement, doux uniquement d’être caressés et auprès desquels Erik trouvait un illusoire réconfort. Oubliant peu à peu le visage de Charles, il l’avait cherché dans l’organigramme de la fac de Lettres ; il n’avait trouvé, moins que la photo qu’il attendait, que son patronyme entier : Charles Francis Xavier. Passé la frustration de ne pas revoir sa jolie figure, sur ce nom il avait construit des fantaisies. Il avait imaginé à Charles une vie floue, confortable, du même ordre que celle qu’il lui avait premièrement prêtée, dont l’aisance supposée lui avait permis de s’agacer un peu, de l’éloigner facilement de lui, de le rendre moins douloureusement indispensable. Lui étaient revenus, comme ces vignettes qu’il avait collectionnées enfant et dont la simple vue lui rendait tout entier et confus le souvenir de son enfance, comme des fétiches, le petit pull marine ; le laçage des chaussures ; la chemise fripée ; l’arrogance d’un sourire ; les bords rugueux de l’accent anglais. Puis le nom, qui ne contenait rien de véritable provenant de Charles, avait suffi pour lui causer de calmes fièvres, des élans de tendresse. A l’envi, il l’avait mentalement répété. Finalement, de son béguin imaginaire qui ne portait pas à conséquence, Erik se contentait de saisir les délices secrets qui le faisaient de nouveau se sentir désirant, tout de même avec la pointe que cela ne fût pas plus concret ; il en attendait la fin progressive puis la disparition. Ce soir-là, le désir qui se refusait à mourir, l’avait poussé à parler ; Erik pensa qu’en le soumettant au réel il en guérirait. Il supposa qu’à l’entente de l’histoire, sa mère, par ses questions, involontairement le raisonnerait, qu’ainsi il serait contraint d’admettre que rien n’était possible ; mais le désir, en se divulguant, en se mettant à l’épreuve d’un regard extérieur, trouva le moyen de se renforcer.

Sa mère le devança en posant devant lui un cendrier.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C’est un garçon que j’ai rencontré par hasard, la fois où je suis allé au musée. Il est prof d’anglais à la fac…

\- Comme toi. C’est bien ça, de partager les mêmes expériences.

\- Oui mais attends, ce n’est pas ça le plus important.

\- C’est quoi le plus important ? Qu’il te plaise ?

\- Non, le plus important, le plus important… c’est qu’il est beaucoup plus jeune que moi.

\- Ah ! »

Le chignon gris de madame Lehnsherr trembla ; en vieillissant elle avait acquis la manie de ponctuer ses réflexions d’un hochement de tête. Se confrontèrent des considérations morales et le bien-être d’Erik. Le conflit ne dura pas longtemps.

« De combien est-il plus jeune ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Vingt ans peut-être.

\- C’eût été un ancien élève, je ne dis pas, c’eût été gênant mais là, il a une place comme toi, tu ne l’as pas connu enfant, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Tu n’es pas objective.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas. Qui l’est ?

\- Moi.

\- Oui et on voit où ça te mène, à toujours te faire des cas de conscience pour tout. A ne pas profiter simplement de la vie.

\- Mais je profite de la vie !

\- Moui… Écoute, de tous les livres que j’ai lus, et j’en ai lus beaucoup, j’ai retenu une chose toute bête. C’est qu’il ne faut pas rechigner à aimer.

\- Je ne l’aime pas. Pas encore…

\- Alors il faut aller vérifier. Comme ça, tu n’auras pas de regret.

\- Et si ça arrive ?

\- Et bien, ça sera parfait. Ce garçon aura le meilleur homme qui soit pour l’aimer, tout le monde sera jaloux de lui.

\- Maman ! Tu ne m’aides pas, là !

\- Non… Tu veux encore du café ? »

Sur les coups de vingt-deux heures, Erik quitta sa mère. Il fit le tour de la maison pour vérifier que tous les volets étaient bien fermés. Plus madame Lehnsherr vieillissait, plus elle avait peur. Après qu’elle avait derrière lui clos sa porte à double tour, sur le perron, il alluma une cigarette. L’air était quiet, le ciel dégagé. On entendait, provenant des artères plus passantes, le ronronnement tranquille des moteurs. Erik voulut marcher. Il descendit en ville, alla à La Souche. Charles n’y était pas. Erik but une bière au comptoir. Il rentra chez lui.

La semaine suivante, le vendredi, Charles était là. Sans Napi mais toujours avec le petit pull marine. La chemise n’était plus blanche, elle était bleu clair. Cela faisait sur un seul garçon beaucoup trop de bleu : aux yeux, au cou, aux poignets, à la poitrine. Du reste fut-ce ainsi qu’Erik le reconnut. Dès l’entrée, dans la foule qui emplissait le bar, le petit pull marine lui sauta aux yeux. Charles était de dos, attablé avec un groupe de jeunes gens, dont Erik présuma, sur le seul indice de leurs vêtements, qu’ils étaient étudiants. Erik hésita, il ne put s’enfuir car Maud, une amie, son unique amie, hissée sur un tabouret à l’autre bout du zinc, l’avait vu et l’appela en agitant la main :

« Oh ! Erik ! Viens ! »

Le bar bruissait de la détente joyeuse d’un vendredi soir, de conversations enflammées, de rires, du tintement des verres. Chapeautant le brouhaha, il y avait aussi la musique. Simone la patronne, militante de la première heure, ne tolérait que les chants qui glorifiaient la lutte et la liberté, en y mettant bien sûr quelques arrangements. Ainsi, au moment où Erik s’avança dans le bar, il dut affronter à la fois le retentissement de l’hymne soviétique que Maud par connivence appuya avec emphase, le sourire aux lèvres à l’adresse d’Erik, toujours dressée sur son tabouret, une main sur le cœur, attendant de lui qu’il en fit autant, attitude qui dans d’autres circonstances eût réjoui Erik ; et le regard de Charles qui, à l’entente de son prénom jeté sur la foule, s’était retourné. Mal à l’aise, il parcourut la salle sous les chants des chœurs de l’armée rouge, l’incompréhension de son amie qui ne lui voyait pas reproduire les signes d’une joie qu’habituellement ils partageaient, et les yeux de Charles dont il fut certain qu’ils le suivaient. Arrivé au bout de son calvaire, il eut la politesse, en se faisant une place à coups de coudes et en évitant soigneusement de regarder Charles, de claquer la bise à son amie.

« Erik mon chou, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ce soir ? Tu es passé à droite ? »

Il ne répondit pas et monta sur le tabouret dont elle retira sa veste.

Le bruit aidant, il se contenta d’un neutre « salut, ça va ? Y a du monde ce soir », et appela Simone, qui, le torchon sur l’épaule, se pencha, l’embrassa et prit sa commande.

Maud s’écarta, posa un coude sur le zinc, le regarda avec circonspection, fit tinter ses bagues. Elle avait à tous les doigts d’énormes bagues en métal.

« Oui, ça va. Bien que mon principal me fasse chier (elle était comme Erik prof de lettres) mais toi, tu es bizarre, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

Ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée, Maud plus jeune d’une année, leurs âmes également assoiffées d’absolu s’étant appariées dès la première rencontre. Ils avaient fait leurs études ensemble, Erik jeune prof l’avait aidée à réviser pour le concours. Ils avaient tout partagé, les manifs, les enflammements révolutionnaires, les passions littéraires, les chagrins amoureux. Pour un peu, Erik eût dit qu’elle était son âme sœur. Certains soirs de beuverie, Maud disait : « Dommage que tu sois gay, on aurait fait un couple du tonnerre ! ». C’était mieux ainsi, l’amitié permettant plus que l’amour la longévité.

Bien qu’ils se fussent vus plusieurs fois depuis la rentrée, Erik ne lui avait jamais parlé de Charles. Sans faiblesse, il se vit obligé d’avouer.

« Tu vois le jeune type avec un pull marine ? Ne le regarde pas, ne le regarde pas… Je crois qu’il me cherche… », le tout dit en se penchant, en se cachant derrière sa paume.

Maud qui n’avait pas les mêmes pudeurs qu’Erik, qui était connue pour son franc parler et sa virulence, s’exclama, après avoir jeté un regard intrigué et panoramique sur la salle :

« Bordel Erik ! Il est canon ! Toi-même étant beau gosse, je comprends que ça prenne ! »

Erik rougit. Ce n’était pas ce à quoi il s’attendait. Plutôt attendait-il une leçon de morale. Mais Maud, quand il s’agissait de sexe ou d’amour, perdait tout sens commun. Elle-même, avec une foi inébranlable, enquillait les histoires décevantes et douloureuses. De chacune de ses liaisons, elle sortait aigrie, en jurant qu’on ne l’y reprendrait plus. Puis sur le regard d’un inconnu, elle repartait à l’assaut. Clairvoyante, elle disait : « je suis une grande amoureuse, les hommes ne me méritent pas. ».

« Ne dis pas ça, marmonna Erik en remerciant Simone du regard, qui posa devant lui sa bière avec l’habituel sous-bock.

\- Quoi ? Qu’il est canon, que tu es beau gosse ou que je comprenne que ça prenne ? », taquina Maud.

Un peu plus, ils s’incurvèrent l’un vers l’autre, coudes au zinc, refermant l’espace autour d’eux, enclins à une proximité qui, où qu’ils fussent, prenait l’allure d’une inviolable alcôve, dans laquelle malgré le bruit et les distractions extérieures, ils déroulaient des confidences. Erik, d’un doigt, captura une goutte de buée qui glissait au bord de son verre.

« Que ça prenne, précisa-t-il, la chose d’être dite par lui devenant scandaleusement délicieuse.

\- Oh ! Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as vu son âge ? », rappela Erik.

Maud leva la tête et guigna effrontément Charles, au grand dam d’Erik, qui se pencha davantage, honteux.

« Ne fais pas ça, sermonna-t-il encore.

\- Oui, bon, il a quoi ? Vingt-cinq ans ?

\- Et moi, quarante-quatre…

\- Et alors ? Ça n’est pas la fin du monde ! Imagine que moi, je me tape un petit jeune, tu dirais quoi ?

\- Tu es une femme, ce n’est pas pareil.

\- Et toi, tu es gay. Les codes ne sont pas les mêmes… Mais raconte, tu l’as rencontré comment ? »

Il semblait bien que toutes les personnes en qui Erik avait confiance, se fussent liguées contre son sens moral, ce qui ne suffirait pas à le convaincre. Néanmoins raconta-t-il à Maud la rencontre devant le musée ; l’horrible Napi, « quel sale con celui-là, je te jure, je suis bien contente qu’il ait enfin trouvé quelqu’un qui le tienne en laisse », ajouta-t-elle ; l’extrême et déroutante délicatesse de Charles ; son aplomb. En le décrivant, il réalisa le plaisir qu’il éprouvait à parler de lui. Il pensa vaguement à des miniatures, à la précision de Watteau, à Charles peint sur un médaillon. Il soigna ses phrases ; il s’entendit décrire, en les exagérant, la petitesse des mains de Charles, son pied menu que l’arrondi des chaussures raccourcissait encore, l’insolent et mignon chiffonnement de la chemise, sa courageuse et agaçante franchise. A voix haute, il s’interrogea sur sa liaison avec Napi, cherchant par quel moyen un si anodin et inoffensif petit bonhomme pouvait tenir sous sa coupe un crétin congénital, Maud qui aimait les potins le suivant en argumentant que « ce sont parfois les pires connards qui désirent le plus le fouet ». Il fit de Charles un parfait petit dieu. Au bout de sa course et voyant jusqu’où il s’était laissé entraîner, Maud indulgente souriant de plus en plus, il conclut d’un confus : « enfin, bref, voilà… 

\- Mon chouchou, tu es foutu, termina Maud en mettant une main compatissante sur la nuque d’Erik.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Je vais l’ignorer et on n’en parlera plus…

\- Ça m’étonnerait.

\- Tu doutes de moi ? s’offusqua Erik avec une hypocrisie qu’il aurait démentie.

\- Non. Si. Un peu… C’est surtout que là tout de suite tu vas être dans une merde noire… »

Tout le long du monologue d’Erik, Maud n’avait pu s’empêcher d’épier Charles, guettant sur le modèle véritable les preuves qu’Erik disait vrai. Aucun de ses regards à la dérobée n’avait échappé à Erik qui, pour chacun d’eux, avait ressenti un plaisir indirect d’appropriation, lui-même veillant à ne jamais regarder Charles et gardant le dos rond. A l’instant, en prononçant cette dernière phrase, Maud s’était relevée, bien droite sur son tabouret, et affrontait la salle. Erik, s’il l’eût pu, se serait aplati sur le comptoir, pour contrebalancer l’imprudence de son amie. Il osa un tremblant :

« Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu’il arrive… »

Il n’eut pas le temps de répondre. Voyant au visage de son amie une réjouissance sadique, il entendit derrière lui : « Bonsoir, Erik ». Maud ne bougeait plus, absolument ravie d’être aux premières loges. Lentement, Erik se retourna : « Bonsoir, Charles. ».

Il était ravissant. Le petit pull marine ne tenait plus dans sa ronde échancrure le col de la chemise dont une pointe avait débordé sur la laine. Ses cheveux si bien peignés sur la place de la Révolution, avaient été décoiffés par l’excitation du soir : de brunes mèches coulaient sur ses oreilles et ses tempes, enluminaient son front. Sa bouche, d’avoir causé et ri, était pincée de rose. Aussi il avait le teint moins pâle que sous le soleil de septembre, marbré aux pommettes, roux, lupin, impression qu’amplifiaient de courts favoris qui lui ombraient le coin des joues et dont Erik n’avait pas gardé le souvenir. Enfin, son œil, au bleu innocent et lisse, était cerclé d’un noir méchant, soutenu par l’irrésistible mauve d’un fragile cerne.

Erik qui s’était entièrement retourné pour lui faire face, sentit posé sur son crâne le regard amusé de son amie.

« Ah ? Vous me reconnaissez ? », fit froidement tomber Charles. La façon dont son sourcil gauche grimpa, agrandissant le voile de sa paupière, cruel et intranquille, affola Erik.

« Oui, oui, je vous reconnais… Tout de même…, balbutia-t-il.

\- Pourtant toute à l’heure, quand vous êtes entré, vous ne m’avez pas salué, alors que vous m’aviez vu, j’en suis sûr… (l’accent britannique était là, dur. Erik eut la certitude qu’il ne venait pas de Londres mais d’ailleurs, de contrées lointaines où soufflaient des vents arides et hostiles)

\- Oui, c’est vrai. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect », s’excusa Erik en tendant une main courtoise.

Charles jeta sur cette main tendue un regard impudent ; il avait dans son maintien une rectitude offensée.

« Je vous déplais ? insista-t-il. J’étais certain du contraire, me serais-je trompé ?

\- Non, non ! Pourquoi ça ? Non… Loin de là même…, se troubla Erik, s’avançant dangereusement et rapatriant sur le zinc sa main malheureuse.

\- Bien, je préfère », et il s’illumina, noir encore mais brillant de mille feux.

Ce garçon disait tout, il n’avait pas de filtre. Erik se vit des défaites fatales obtenues par épuisement.

Maud qui n’avait encore rien dit mais qu’Erik sentait vibrer de plaisir et d’impatience, lui porta un secours charitable :

« Charles, c’est ça ? Je suis Maud, une amie d’Erik », elle se pencha pour atteindre Charles, devant Erik qui instinctivement s’inclina vers l’arrière, et tendit non pas sa main mais son visage. Sous le regard d’Erik, Charles l’embrassa, sur les deux joues, il fut lui-même embrassé. Erik en eut une jalousie injustifiée.

« Enchanté, Maud. Mais amie, c’est un euphémisme, je dirais plutôt que vous êtes la meilleure amie d’Erik, non ? s’invita Charles, en mettant son coude sur le zinc, à côté de la main d’Erik, duquel avec son bassin il toucha presque les genoux, refermant ainsi l’alcôve, où désormais ils n’étaient plus deux mais trois.

\- Perspicace le garçon ! », rit Maud qui ne perdait pas son sang-froid, puis enlaçant affectueusement Erik : « mon chouchou (petite humiliation d’Erik de s’entendre de la sorte qualifié, du reste Charles connivent sourit), je vais te laisser, j’ai eu une semaine de merde, je suis claquée…

\- Non, reste… », appela Erik, conscient du désespoir à peine dissimulé qui perçait dans sa voix. N’osa-t-il dire qu’elle l’abandonnait.

Elle ne l’écouta pas, descendit de son tabouret et enfila sa veste, « si, si, je te jure, j’ai vraiment besoin d’aller dormir, mais on s’appelle hein ? Pour que tu me racontes… tu sais quoi… », semblant à Erik échanger un regard entendu avec Charles qu’Erik momentanément ne pouvait pas voir puisqu’il lui tournait le dos pour dire au revoir à son amie. Elle déposa sur le zinc de la monnaie et fit signe à Simone qu’elle avait réglé sa consommation. Essuyant des verres, la patronne lança : « salut ma belle ! ». Puis de nouveau, elle enlaça Erik, lui fit la bise et, prolongeant l’étreinte, lui glissa à l’oreille : « tu as intérêt à tout me dire. Et que cela soit juteux… ». Erik rougit, elle tapota sa cuisse. Maud n’avait aucun savoir vivre. Enfin, le contournant, elle vint saluer Charles ; sa manœuvre obligeant Erik à la suivre, il pivota et fit face à Charles qui, toute réserve envolée (en avait-il ?) rayonnait. Il était outrageusement évident que le départ de Maud lui convenait.

« Et bien, Charles, contente de vous avoir rencontré. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous ?

\- Je pense, oui. Surtout si vous êtes la meilleure amie d’Erik. »

Ils s’embrassèrent. Elle partit. Il y eut un petit moment de flottement pendant lequel Erik garda les yeux fixés sur le dos de son amie, comme on voit s’éloigner une bouée de sauvetage lancée trop loin.

« Enfin seuls ! Nous allons pouvoir causer », lâcha Charles qui n’avait pas bougé, tout petit à côté du zinc, presque collé à Erik. Il fallait dire qu’il y avait beaucoup de monde et qu’il était régulièrement bousculé par ceux qui venaient passer commande à Simone. Il était merveilleusement joli, tout échauffé par l’ambiance du bar, heureux d’avoir Erik pour lui seul.

« Napi n’est pas là ? demanda mauvaisement Erik.

\- Non », répondit-il, en arrondissant sa bouche et en écarquillant ses grands yeux, la mention de l’artiste lui semblant être d’une vulgarité sans nom.

D’une voix coupante, il commanda à un audacieux qui montait sur le tabouret laissé vide par Maud : « non, la place est pour moi. ». On ne lui tint pas tête.

« Gardez-moi la place, attendez, je reviens », fit-il à Erik qui, au point où il en était, n’eût pas eu la traîtrise de s’enfuir. Il rejoignit ses étudiants qui l’accueillirent bruyamment, il s’excusa auprès d’eux, déposa de la monnaie sur la table et prit, noué au dossier de sa chaise un foulard bleu et mauve, ainsi que sa sacoche qui traînait sous la table. Erik en profita pour vider sa bière, cherchant dans l’alcool un courage incertain. Charles revint. Dans sa main, serré sur sa poitrine, sur la laine du petit pull marine, le foulard avait des éclats soyeux, tranchants comme des lames. Retentit, car il n’y avait pas un soir où Simone ne le passa pas, le _chant des Partisans_ , dont elle monta le son. Charles chanta ; Erik ne l’entendit pas à cause du bruit, il pensa au _Mourir pour des idées_ de Brassens, qu’il détestait (la chanson et le chanteur), auquel il préférait cent fois le touchant et si juste _Heureux celui qui meurt d’aimer_ de Jean Ferrat.

« _Ami, entends-tu le vol noir des corbeaux sur la plaine… »,_ chantonna Charles en grimpant sur son tabouret. « J’adore cette chanson ! », il laissa tomber sa sacoche à ses pieds et mit le petit foulard en boule sur le zinc.

« Vous abandonnez vos élèves ? fit remarquer Erik.

\- Oui. Ils s’amusent bien mieux sans moi. Et moi sans eux. Vous ne croyez pas ? »

Charles souriait, absolument certain de son destin et du déroulement des événements. Erik n’eût pas su dire à quel point son propre cœur se fendait de la présence à ses côtés du petit pull marine, du nouveau et pertinent foulard mauve, de la joie résolue de Charles.

« Vous me payez un verre ? », proposa Charles.

Erik baissa la tête, ne réfléchit pas, releva le menton et héla Simone.

Et il plongea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le lycée dans lequel travaille Erik n'existe pas, ni la galerie d'art, ni le bar. Ce sont des inventions de l'auteure.
> 
> L'inspiration musicale est ici : [Petit pull marine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDVZoMlxzJA)


	2. Les refus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sous-titré : Du côté de chez Swann, pour Elizabeth)  
> Pour vous, ce soir, en remerciement de toutes vos gentillesses.

Homère était le plus grand auteur de l’Histoire. Avec _L’Iliade_ et _L’Odyssée_ , il avait tout inventé ; tout ce qui venait après n’était que reprises et paraphrases. Tout y était : l’amour, la guerre, la trahison, l’honneur. Sans doute pouvait-on ajouter Shakespeare, pour son sens baroque de la démesure. Et Proust, architecte pointilleux et génial de la plus belle cathédrale. Erik aimait les grandes œuvres, celles qui prennent en charge le monde, le créent et le façonnent, dans lesquelles et pendant de longues heures, il s’immergeait, au point de disparaître, de n’être plus lui, pauvre mortel au temps limité, mais ailleurs, perdu entre les lignes de l’éternité. S’il réussissait à convertir certains de ses élèves à cette vérité, en leur faisant toucher du doigt ce moment de grâce absolue où l’âme s’élève, s’envole et ne désire rien d’autre que les mots d’un autre, alors il aurait accompli sa tâche. Erik était devenu enseignant pour transmettre l’amour du texte, non pas pour appliquer des circulaires ineptes ou préparer ses élèves à devenir des êtres corvéables et adaptables. Erik n’était pas prof pour dresser, il l’était pour élever.

Debout devant la photocopieuse, attendant qu’elle finît son œuvre, il eut un frisson de plaisir en relisant l’extrait du _Chant II_ de _L’Iliade_ , qu’il comptait tantôt faire étudier à sa classe de première. Il fut dérangé.

« T’as bientôt fini ? Je suis pressée, lui demanda Aurélie, petite prof de SVT qui le méprisait et à laquelle il le rendait bien.

\- Non », répondit-il sèchement, mentalement ajoutant : je ne vois pas ce qu’il peut y avoir de plus urgent que de reproduire le _Chant II_ de _L’Iliade._ Pour une fois, il eut la satisfaction de constater que la photocopieuse était lente.

Erik détestait les profs de SVT, non pas seulement ceux de son établissement mais tous, du moins tous ceux qu’il avait croisés. Ils ne venaient jamais aux réunions de l’intersyndicale, ils ne faisaient jamais grève, ils ne prêchaient que pour leur chapelle. Du reste, s’il n’eût été que son avis, il n’aurait gardé des disciplines enseignées que l’essentiel : les Mathématiques (pour la rigueur), les Lettres et la Philosophie (qu’il était inutile de justifier), les Langues Anciennes (pour comprendre la Langue), l’Histoire (pour savoir d’où l’on vient), les Sciences Physiques (pour comprendre l’organisation matérielle du monde) et l’Anglais (pour se coltiner une autre façon d’appréhender le réel), le reste n’étant que superfétatoire. Erik était un peu vieux-jeu et il ne serait jamais ministre de l’Éducation Nationale, grand bien lui fît.

Aurélie souffla bruyamment, tenant serrés contre elle ses feuillets recouverts de schémas de cellules. Des échos qu’il en avait eus par ses élèves, Erik savait qu’elle prodiguait un cours sur l’éducation sexuelle et la reproduction affreusement genré, misogyne et hétéronormatif. Comment un petit pédé ou une petite lesbienne aurait pu se sentir à l’aise en recevant une telle leçon donnée à coups de burin ? Et Erik en connaissait de ces petites merveilles, tout craintifs et peu sûrs ; dès les premières heures de cours il les devinait, il avait des antennes. Quelques années plus tôt, il avait assisté, avec une de ses classes, à une séance d’éducation à la sexualité, dispensée par l’infirmière, et dont le contenu avait à plusieurs reprises manqué de le faire bondir de sa chaise. Il n’y avait été question que du pénis, le clitoris ayant été à peine mentionné, et de pénétration. On avait dit aux filles de ne pas s’alcooliser au risque d’être inconscientes et d’être violées ; on n’avait pas dit aux garçons de ne pas boire et de ne pas violer. On avait beaucoup insisté sur le principe du consentement sans parler du plus important : un égal et mutuel désir ; étant entendu que qui consent ne désire pas toujours. Quant aux pratiques homosexuelles, pour ainsi dire, elles n’existaient pas. Après cela, ne se voyant pas resté inactif, Erik avait pris le problème à bras-le-corps : il s’était entretenu avec le proviseur et avait gagné qu’une association de défense des droits des personnes LGBTI, qu’il avait lui-même démarchée, tînt une permanence dans le lycée un jour par mois. L’information pour qui la voulait était désormais disponible.

Perfidement, quand la photocopieuse eut fini, il prit tout son temps pour récupérer son paquet de feuilles imprimées, et effacer son code, ce qui fit, pour son plus grand plaisir, maugréer encore plus Aurélie.

« Y a réunion demain pour préparer la grève de la semaine prochaine, tu viendras ? indiqua-t-il, à peu près certain de la réponse mais voulant l’entendre.

\- Non, j’ai cours, répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- C’est le propre des réunions syndicales, qu’elles se déroulent sur les heures de cours. C’est un droit.

\- De toute façon, je ne ferai pas grève non plus. J’ai cours, le nargua-t-elle.

\- Ah ! Si l’on pouvait faire grève sans jamais embêter personne, nos dirigeants seraient tellement contents !

\- Tu permets ? le poussa-t-elle de l’accès à la photocopieuse (elle était blême, Erik méchamment adorait la bousculer).

\- Mais je t’en prie ! Fais donc ton travail de bon petit soldat ! », s’écarta-t-il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Elle ne répondit pas et s’affaira sur la machine. Avec une mauvaise foi certaine mais tellement jouissive, Erik pensa qu’elle ne devait pas beaucoup lire, la lecture étant un bon moyen de cataloguer les gens : d’un côté ceux qui lisaient, de l’autre la masse informe de ceux qui ne lisaient pas, dont, bien entendu, il excluait ceux à qui une vie de labeur ne permettait pas de lire. Quand on va à l’usine toute la journée, il est compréhensible que le soir on n’ait pas la tête à lire. Il n’eut pas cependant le mépris de lui donner cet extrait de _L'Iliade,_ pour lui ouvrir des perspectives. Il s’éloigna.

A cette heure creuse, dans l’attente de son cours prochain, il était seul en salle des profs. Il rangea ses photocopies dans son cartable, consulta les publications syndicales qui traînaient toujours sur la grande table centrale et que personne ne lisait jamais, prit des notes en prévision de la réunion du lendemain. Il regarda le mur des casiers en face de lui et compta mentalement ceux qui viendraient à la réunion, ceux moins nombreux qui feraient grève : vingt en étant optimiste, dix en étant réaliste. Son téléphone vibra et lui fit perdre immédiatement sa mauvaise humeur. C’était Charles.

« Est-ce qu’on peut se voir aujourd’hui ? », lut Erik.

Charles était le garçon le plus admirablement tenace qu’Erik eût connu.

Ils se voyaient régulièrement, jamais ni chez l’un ni chez l’autre, et toujours sur la demande de Charles. Ils étaient amis, c’était le seul engagement qu’avait pu prendre Erik, qui ne satisfaisait pas Charles, celui-ci s’étant dès le premier soir à La Souche, déclaré. Culotté, et ôtant à Erik son souffle, qui pourtant l’avait vu venir, il avait dit :

« Je ne vais pas… how do you say that ? Beat around the bush ?

\- Tourner autour du pot ?

\- Oui, c’est cela ! Tourner autour du pot ! » (le petit accent étant devenu chantant au fil des bières bues) 

Erik avait voulu fumer, il était sorti devant le bar, Charles l’avait suivi. Il était tard, l’air s’était rafraîchi, Charles avait noué son foulard autour de son cou. Il l’avait mal fait, sans se regarder dans un miroir ; de la torsion du carré de soie enroulé sur lui-même et qui protégeait sa gorge, s’échappaient des coins désobéissants et frivoles, comme du bas du petit pull marine, au niveau de la taille, s’évadait la chemise sortie du pantalon. Du bleu qui coulait sur son pubis, à hauteur de la braguette qu’il dissimulait, aux mauves frissons qui dérobaient son cou, il était adorable, tirebouchonné et brouillon. Il ne portait plus le pantalon en velours noir, cette fois-ci avait-il revêtu une espèce de chino en toile de coton beige, qui lui sanglait les hanches et qui, plus court, resserré aux chevilles, laissait mieux voir la chaussette, le haut de la chaussure, la façon dont le lacet marquait le cuir et la peau. Que n’aurait donné Erik pour connaître l’oublieuse légèreté de remettre tout ce petit monde en ordre ? Défaire le foulard, proprement le tordre afin que rien n’en dépassât, en enrouler le cou, en refaire convenablement le nœud, un peu bouffant, en glisser le papillon dans le col du pull, puis aussi, réajuster la chemise, la replacer là où elle devait être, dans la ceinture du pantalon. Il n’en avait rien fait ; il avait eu plus tôt la faiblesse, après que Charles s’était, en se frottant rageusement le visage, décoiffé les sourcils, de repeigner les poils hirsutes d’un index irréfléchi et spontané, suscitant chez Charles une suite d’impressions fugaces mais qu’il avait su décrypter : l’étonnement, la gaieté, le soulagement, la fierté, toutes choses éteintes par son repentant : « excusez-moi, je suis désolé » et que Charles attristé n’avait pas voulu entendre, « non, pourquoi ? Vous pouvez le refaire… ». Sur le trottoir, Erik s’était éloigné du groupe de fumeurs qui stationnaient devant l’entrée du bar, Charles sur ses pas.

Dans le bar, ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Et passablement bu. Charles ne buvait que de la bière écossaise, Simone n’en servait pas, Erik lui avait conseillé une blonde. Perché sur son tabouret, tout à la joie d’être assis à côté d’Erik, si près que leurs genoux se touchaient, il avait précisé qu’il était originaire de Stirling, petite ville du centre de l’Ecosse ; « I’m a scottish boy », avait-il dit en appuyant son accent, la phrase et sa prononciation avaient roulé dans le ventre d’Erik ; Erik ayant avoué son ignorance, il avait aimablement montré l’emplacement de la ville sur une carte en sortant son téléphone. Erik l’avait complimenté pour sa maîtrise du français, il avait souri – Charles avait, lors de cette soirée, beaucoup souri, et ri, offrant à Erik une gamme variée et étourdissante des manifestations de la gaieté, du simple retroussement des lèvres (fossette au creux de la moustache gauche) à la bouche hilare (toutes dents découvertes et gorge renversée) –, puis modeste, il avait expliqué qu’il n’avait aucun mérite, ses parents lui ayant fait prendre des leçons dès ses six ans, qu’il avait ensuite étudié le français à l’université, « c’est ma plus ancienne et plus longue histoire d’amour » ; il ne butait sur aucun mot, « je suis parfaitement bilingue », sauf sur certaines expressions familières, « quand l’émotion me fait dérailler ». En retour, curieux, il avait demandé à Erik où il était né, s’il aimait vivre à Besançon, quelle discipline il enseignait. Attentif, il avait écouté les réponses d’Erik, l’interrompant parfois pour obtenir des précisions, « vous avez fait toutes vos études ici ? », « oui… » (Erik penaud d’apparaître si casanier) ; mais son écoute n’était pas immobile : Charles ne savait pas ne pas bouger. Que ce fût au visage, dans l’exemplaire mobilité de ses sourcils, l’écarquillement de ses yeux, les torsions de sa bouche ; ou aux mains qui, telles des moineaux voltigeurs, s’envolaient subitement, faisaient des loopings, revenaient se poser sur le zinc où elles encerclaient le verre puis tout aussi subitement repartaient pour accrocher dans les airs des pirouettes ; ou encore dans ses jambes dont la position ne lui avait jamais convenu, les croisant, les décroisant, voulant en replier une dans une sorte d’assise en tailleur mais ne pouvant la tenir car manquant de tomber du tabouret, Charles bougeait constamment. C’était, posé à côté d’Erik, de l’énergie cinétique pure, capturée dans un corps trop petit, qui ne tolérait pas d’être congrue, qui désirait s’enfuir, qui débordait (bougerais-tu autant si je te tenais dans mes bras ?). Mais ces débordements n’étaient ni saccadés ni les signes d’un malaise, ils étaient tous empreints d’une grâce fluide, naturelle et désirable. Quand Erik eut appris à Charles qu’il enseignait les Lettres Classiques (latin et grec en sus donc), Charles avait fusé : « je le savais, je l’avais deviné ! », il avait penché la tête et souri, comme si Erik l’avait absolument satisfait et correspondait exactement à ce qu’il avait attendu de lui. Ils avaient poursuivi en parlant littérature. Et Charles avait continué d’éblouir Erik ; non pas par sa culture, car Erik n’était plus impressionné par ceux dont les connaissances, même vastes, ne sont qu’un vernis et laissent inchangées et froides leurs âmes ; mais par son sens de la précision et sa sensibilité. L’intelligence de Charles, comme son corps, était en perpétuelle effervescence. Il ne se contentait pas de réciter ses leçons bien apprises pendant ses études ; il avait sur tout ce qu’il avait lu un regard propre, incisif et finement construit. En une formule, sans chercher nécessairement à briller, il disait la quintessence d’un livre. Erik avait dit son amour de Proust et de _La Recherche_ , cet espace gigantesque et prolifique dans lequel il aurait voulu s’ensevelir, « s’ensevelir, vraiment ? », avait relevé Charles complice, « oui, s’ensevelir. Y être, vivre dedans », avait insisté Erik, provoquant ainsi un réjouissement à Charles, qui s’était écarté du zinc et avait secoué la tête, comme si la passion d’Erik pour cette œuvre l’eût enivré au point qu’il eût dû se raisonner ; Charles avait dit connaître un amour analogue pour James Joyce et Virginia Woolf ; Erik avait tu ne jamais avoir dépassé les cent premières pages de _Ulysse_ , et s’était promis de s’y replonger pour ne pas rester stupide. Mais Charles en avait parlé simplement, sans vouloir impressionner, avec un naturel qui avait d’autant plus impressionné Erik, lequel l’avait admiré en pensant qu’il était plus intelligent que lui. « Vous n’avez pas lu _Ulysse_ ? », avait compris Charles, son sourcil gauche se hissant dans les immensités de son front, « non… j’ai bien essayé, plusieurs fois mais très vite j’abandonne. Je ne suis pas assez persévérant », avait avoué Erik confus, « c’est vrai que c’est assez ardu. Relisez-le, je le lirai avec vous si vous voulez… », invitation à peine voilée à un compagnonnage de lecture. Dans une course folle, ils s’étaient livrés à l’énumération vaine et jouissive de leurs auteurs favoris, les citant tous comme pour un festin, une orgie. En discutant avec Charles, Erik avait retrouvé le plaisir qu’il éprouvait en compagnie de Maud ; celui d’abord que l’on prend dans la conversation quand les esprits de même facture se rencontrent et s’émulent ; celui aussi, plus lointain, plus vague, auquel on repense ensuite, quand on réalise que l’on vient de se trouver un frère, une sœur, fabriquée sur le même modèle, qui a face au monde, les mêmes battements de cœur, les mêmes chutes, les mêmes emballements. Dès que Charles se passionnait, toutes les veines de son cou, déjà large, se gonflaient, et sa pomme d’Adam, très proéminente, sautillait ; cette vision avait mis à la bouche d’Erik des envies coupables. 

Charles était beau, gracieux d’une manière affolante, définitivement brillant. Tout le long de la soirée, il avait séduit Erik, volontairement c’était certain, et aussi involontairement par tout ce qu’il était et qu’il ne contrôlait pas. Le béguin d’Erik s’était métamorphosé : il était passé d’imaginaire à réel. Illusoire raccourci que cette impression de passage car, dans l’ordre du sentiment, il n’y a rien que les songes ne préparent ; pour accueillir faut-il déjà avoir le sein ouvert, fendu, attendant. Erik avait senti passer sur lui le souffle de ce moment béni, dont on se souvient toujours, qui scinde l’écoulement du temps, où la conscience se retourne sur elle-même, où l’on glisse du délicieusement probable au terrifiant et tout aussi délicieux certain qui, une fois pensé, ne peut plus se reprendre. L’allégresse d’Erik s’était accrue quand, au visage de Charles, ne s’était pas affiché le contentement que suscite la réalisation d’un sentiment partagé mais le bonheur de constater qu’Erik l’avait rejoint. Il avait semblé à Erik que Charles le devançait. Dans la rencontre, ramassés en une minuscule hélice, invisible à l’œil nu, les développements futurs que Charles avait vus. Passant sous silence les douleurs qu’il allait causer, Erik avait rêvé que Charles par sa clairvoyance dépassait toutes ses espérances, il était parfait.

Ainsi, tout était requis, rien n’était possible.

Enfin, le bar s’était progressivement vidé, la musique s’était faite moins forte, Charles avait eu un sourire conclusif qui disait : « nous nous plaisons beaucoup, n’est-ce pas ? ».

A ce stade, il n’y avait plus eu à Erik aucun échappatoire. Pour s’aérer, il avait trouvé le prétexte de sortir fumer. Charles ne lui avait pas laissé de sursis. « Tourner autour du pot… », avait-il dit. Il avait claudiqué, un pied dans le caniveau, un pied sur le trottoir, maladroit soudain, en lui se concurrençant le courage et la timidité. Ses petites chaussures s’étaient crottées de boue. Il s’était tu. Mesurant son ignominie subite et contradictoire, Erik avait fumé, adossé au mur, et l’avait regardé se débattre, caresser de sa semelle salie le rebord du trottoir. Puis, relevant la tête, Charles avait bravement assumé ses désirs, il s’était précipité :

« Vous me plaisez, je vous plais, pourrions-nous…

\- Non », s’était raidi Erik.

La chose dite, elle était consommée, apportant avec elle un soulagement moral. Ce n’était rien en regard de la pâle incompréhension qui avait lissé le beau visage de Charles. Incrédule, ce dernier avait insisté :

« Non : je ne vous plais pas ? Parce que pour ce qui est de savoir si vous me plaisez, je peux vous assurer que…

\- Ce n’est pas la question… », l’avait interrompu Erik.

C’était une première lâcheté. Il eût mieux valu être sévère, mentir, dire : « non, vous ne plaisez pas, c’est un malentendu », s’arrêter là, ne plus le revoir. Inique et sans combat véritable, le besoin de revoir Charles avait été plus fort que le vœu de ne pas le blesser.

« Ah ? Et quelle est la question exactement ? avait sommé Charles.

\- Ne me le faîtes pas dire, vous le savez très bien.

\- Non, non, je ne sais pas, s’était-il fâché.

\- Si vous l’exigez…

\- Oui, je l’exige.

\- Ce ne serait pas correct… » (dit fermement, de manière punitive)

Charles avait ricané. Erik s’était trempé dans le jus de sa méchanceté. Il y trouvait des plaisirs qui renforçaient son inflexibilité.

« Et que vient faire la correction là-dedans, je vous prie ? Expliquez-moi…

\- Il ne s’agit pas de correction. Il s’agit de morale.

\- Oh ! Je vois ! De morale… Si vous saviez comme je déteste ce mot, avait raillé Charles, vindicatif et mauvais.

\- Pas moi. 

\- Non, pas vous… Apparemment pas vous… »

Sa colère s’était éteinte aussi vite qu’elle lui était venue. Elle avait été remplacée par le désarroi et la tristesse, qui lui seyaient beaucoup mieux. Petit déjà, il s’était tassé, misérable dans le caniveau.

« Je vais payer, avait conclu Erik, en écrasant son mégot.

\- Je vais récupérer mes affaires… »

L’un derrière l’autre, ils étaient retournés dans le bar. Erik avait réglé toutes les consommations, sans que Charles ne protestât. Il avait réglé à la caisse en tendant sa carte bancaire à Simone ; la patronne à moitié sérieuse lui avait glissé : « dis donc mon grand, qu’est-ce tu lui as fait au petit ? On dirait qu’il vient de perdre sa mère… ». Echevelé, transparent, malheureux, Charles avait peiné à ramasser sa sacoche. Il avait titubé, s’était retenu d’une main au comptoir, avait fait tomber certains de ses livres. Il s’était accroupi en manquant de renverser un tabouret. Toute dignité perdue, Erik l’avait trouvé magnifique. « J’ai trop bu », avait soufflé Charles après l’avoir rejoint. Ils étaient sortis. Impitoyable, Erik avait tendu sa main :

« Bien… Charles… »

Luttant vaillamment pour ne point paraître quémandeur, Charles avait saisi virilement cette main tendue, « Erik… », alors que rien en lui n’était viril. Dans l’instant, il n’était fait que de sublimes effondrements. Téméraire encore, il avait osé :

« Erik, pourrions-nous nous revoir ? Juste, être amis, vous voyez… Parce que, au point où j’en suis, je ne supporterais pas de ne plus vous voir… »

Ils avaient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone. Erik était parti en premier. Il ne s’était pas retourné.

Le lendemain, Maud sonnait chez Erik. Agitant un sachet de viennoiseries, elle avait dit : « Chouquettes, café, racontage… ». Puis, à la fin du récit d’Erik, installée dans son canapé, dans la fumée de leurs cigarettes :

« Mon chéri, tu as le cœur si pur ! Mais tu es aussi l’homme le plus sadique et le plus masochiste que je connaisse. Tu mériterais une pièce de Racine à toi tout seul.

\- Ne te moque pas, ça n’est pas drôle ! Je suis tellement mal…

\- Et lui donc !

\- Tout le temps qu’il parlait, je n’avais qu’une envie, c’était de l’embrasser. Il parlait, il parlait, et moi je regardais ses lèvres et sa petite moustache juste au-dessus et je voulais l’embrasser. Et ses petites mains aussi qui vues de près ne sont pas si jolies mais qui de ce fait le sont plus encore. Et tout… Son intelligence, son esprit…

\- … Quand on veut baiser le cerveau de quelqu’un, c’est qu’on est sacrément pris…

\- … Et son sourire… (emportement, arrêt scandalisé) Je ne veux pas le baiser, enfin !

\- Et son sourire… »

Maud était restée jusque tard, ils avaient fini par parler d’autre chose que de l’entichement d’Erik et de son obstination à ne pas céder. Une fois qu’elle était partie et alors qu’Erik s’apprêtait à se coucher, Charles avait envoyé son premier message :

« J’ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je suis sûr de moi et de ce que je ressens. Ce n’est pas passager. Je suis sûr aussi de ce que j’ai vu et de que vous ressentez. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous tenez tant à nous faire du mal. Mais je l’accepte parce que vous m’y obligez. Je vous attendrai. Si c’est encore pour me dire non, ne me répondez pas. »

Erik n’avait pas répondu à ce message. Mais il avait répondu aux suivants qui n’étaient que des invitations à se revoir. Comme à ce dernier, reçu un lundi matin, en salle des profs : ils convinrent d’une heure de rendez-vous dans l’après-midi.

Ils avaient pris l’habitude de se retrouver sur le pont Battant, devant la statue de Jouffroy d’Abbans. Souvent Charles était en avance, il s’asseyait sur les marches devant la statue et lisait au milieu des passants. Erik admirait sa faculté à s’abstraire du monde. Charles avait pour principe de ne respecter rien que ce qui l’arrangeait. Il se moquait de ce qu’il fallait faire, de ce qu’il ne fallait pas faire. Rejeton d’une famille bourgeoise, il n’avait aucun sens de la bienséance. Pourtant demeuraient en lui les traces de son éducation : il pouvait être grossier, il n’était jamais vulgaire. En se comparant, Erik se trouvait des embarras, des rusticités que Charles gentiment taquinait mais qui ne semblaient pas lui déplaire. Avec malice, il imitait l’accent traînant d’Erik qui, s’il s’oubliait, s’il était trop heureux, ce qui était chose courante en compagnie de Charles, attrapait son écharpe pour le faire taire. Charles riait, il disait : « si ma mère savait que mon meilleur ami est un paysan… », Erik tenait l’écharpe d’un peu trop près, un peu trop longtemps, Charles le fixait, « parce que nous sommes meilleurs amis, non ? », Erik baissait les yeux, il lâchait l’écharpe, « oui… ». Au bout d’un mois, Charles était devenu le meilleur ami d’Erik. Maud en avait conçu quelques jalousies : « je ne te vois plus, mon chouchou, mais je comprends : Amour, amour, je t’aime tant… », chantait-elle sur l’air de Michel Legrand, ce à quoi Erik répondait qu’il n’y avait rien, qu’il n’y aurait jamais rien et Maud clignait : « mais bien sûr mon coco… Amour, amour, n’est pas bien sage… », elle aussi Erik voulait l’étrangler.

Sortant du lycée en milieu d’après-midi, il longea les quais et déboucha sur le pont. Charles était là, assis par terre, plongé dans sa lecture. Dès leur deuxième rendez-vous, il avait dit à Erik : « je vais lire _La Recherche_ pour savoir ce que vous aimez », Erik l’avait emmené dans sa librairie préférée où il avait acheté tous les volumes de Proust. Au sourcil sceptique d’Erik, il avait répondu : « je lis très vite, en deux mois, c’est plié ». C’était presque vrai, après _Swann_ et _Les Jeunes filles_ , il était du côté de _Guermantes._ Ils pouvaient en discuter pendant des heures, Charles l’entretenant de son avancée, et le Narrateur était un troisième ami dont on se donnait régulièrement des nouvelles.

« Alors… ? », demanda Erik en se plantant devant Charles qui leva les yeux. Le froid de novembre rosissait son teint, comme il était blanchi par la grisaille automnale. Parfois, Erik lui trouvait des airs maladifs qu’il démentait en jurant qu’il était comme ça : pâle ou rose mais jamais brun. Il était entortillé dans une très longue écharpe, couleur framboise, que l’on voyait de très loin, joyeux fanal qui égaillait la ville. Aussi, il portait un manteau de type marin, à la double rangée de boutons argentés, au col croisé qu’il remontait et coinçait sous son écharpe. Cela lui donnait une allure très sage, très sérieuse. Enfin, il avait laissé pousser sa barbe, pour se vieillir avait présumé Erik qui n’avait fait aucun commentaire. Une barbe étonnamment rousse alors que Charles était brun, dont Erik avait pensé, comme on collectionne plaisamment les points communs que l’on se découvre avec l’objet de son intérêt, même les plus anecdotiques ou les plus contingents, ceux-ci d’ailleurs, ceux pour lesquels la volonté n’entre pour rien, plus que tous les autres et élevés alors au rang de signes du destin, qu’elle s’accordait à ses propres cheveux, puisqu’Erik était roux. En eux deux, les mêmes brûlots qui fleurissaient leurs figures. Et Charles dont l’intelligence était divinatoire, se sachant roux au menton, l’avait-il peut-être fait avec cette intention, celle de révéler à Erik ce gène qu’ils partageaient, de l’inciter à y voir une preuve de l’inanité de ses résistances.

« Alors…, n’eût été vous, je serais déjà amoureux de Saint-Loup », répondit Charles en tendant sa main.

Contrairement aux usages, ils continuaient à se vouvoyer, ce qui permettait à Erik de garder dans leur relation une distance salutaire que Charles, malgré qu’il appréciât beaucoup le vouvoiement, ne le connaissant pas dans sa langue et lui trouvant des vertus érotiques – « Napi m’a tout de suite tutoyé, il ne comprend rien à rien, c’est tellement dommage ! », avait-il confié un soir qu’il avait encore trop bu –, franchissait allègrement en ne cachant ni son sentiment pour Erik ni les secrets de sa liaison avec Napi. Aux premières sorties de Charles, Erik ne répondait rien, seulement rougissait-il et osait-il un léger rabrouement : « Charles… », « quoi ? Je souffre déjà suffisamment. Si en plus, il faut que je me taise ! », s’offusquait Charles ; aux secondes il ne répondait rien non plus, bien qu’il en conçût une jalousie malsaine et fiévreuse qui, à égalité avec son désir, l’empêchaient certains soirs de dormir quand il imaginait Charles dans les bras de cet horrible personnage, et qu’il voulût en savoir davantage. Il avait compris que par ce moyen, en aiguisant sa curiosité, Charles aiguisait aussi ses ardeurs. Tant qu’il ne céderait pas, Charles continuerait de l’agacer. Poussé à bout, dépassant les limites qu’il s’était fixées, Erik lui avait demandé pourquoi il restait avec cet individu qui ne le méritait pas, Charles l’avait regardé en écarquillant les yeux, totalement scandalisé : « oh ben, ça, c’est assez fort ! … Parce qu’il m’amuse et qu’il est extrêmement gentil avec moi, je peux lui demander ce que je veux, il le fait, il ne me dit jamais non, lui ! ». Le mystère demeurait entier de savoir comment Charles se comportait avec Napi, quel plaisir il trouvait dans ses bras, est-ce qu’il en trouvait.

« Saint-Loup n’est pas gay, répondit Erik en aidant Charles à se relever.

\- Vous y croyez ? Réellement ? Vous ne pensez pas qu’ils le sont tous, plus ou moins ?

\- Si. Vous avez raison. Tous, plus ou moins.

\- Et plutôt plus que moins… qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? »

Charles épousseta ses fesses, tira sur le bas de son manteau, fit faire à son écharpe un tour supplémentaire autour de son cou. Dans sa sacoche, il rangea son livre.

« Je ne sais pas. C’est vous qui avez voulu qu’on se voit.

\- Et alors ? Vous savez, Erik, vous pouvez me montrer que vous avez envie de me voir sans qu’immédiatement je m’emballe. Je sais me tenir.

\- On ne peut pas aller à la librairie, c’est lundi, elle est fermée. Vous voulez qu’on marche ?

\- Oui. Mais après : café. J’ai les mains gelées. »

Charles portait des mitaines, protection incongrue et inefficace contre le froid. Il avait expliqué à Erik que par ce moyen ne perdait-il pas son habileté que des gants lui auraient fait perdre, il tenait beaucoup à l’expressivité de ses mains. « Vous voyez, avait-il dit à Erik en agitant ses doigts, si je faisais ça avec des gants, je serais ridicule. On ne met pas des bottes à une danseuse ». Charles connaissait ses charmes, même les plus futiles, il en usait comme des armes. Mais Erik ne s’érodait pas. Du moins espérait-il n’en point trop montrer les signes. Car, dès que lui venait l’abjecte pensée que s’il pouvait céder ce serait de l’entière faute de Charles, en se dédouanant de son propre désir, il se raidissait davantage. Charles ne pouvait être sali par une vile suspicion de machiavélisme, tout comme Erik ne pouvait s’abaisser à rejoindre la cohorte des monstres qui, en tombant, s’excusent d’un pauvre « ce n’est pas ma faute… ». En s’interdisant Charles, Erik l’avait fétichisé.

Au bout du pont, ils empruntèrent la rue Claude Pouillet et prirent plus loin les escaliers qui descendent au quai, le long de la rivière. Le Doubs était gros, qui fouettait les bords, l’automne était pluvieux. Charles appréciait ce climat qui lui rappelait l’Écosse. Autour d’eux, le ciel, l’eau, les fortifications, tout était gris, l’atmosphère seulement réchauffée par l’écharpe de Charles, les boutons argentés de son manteau, son entrain. Il semblait à Erik que quiconque les croisait lui enviait ce somptueux et lumineux petit soleil. Il avait parfois des regards mauvais et illégitimes, de défense ou de propriétaire, les réalisant se reprenant immédiatement, dont Charles, si par hasard les captait, s’enorgueillissait ostensiblement en gonflant la poitrine ou moquait d’un sourire ravi et narquois.

Ils remontèrent les quais dans le sens inverse de l’écoulement de la rivière. Charles marchait à grandes enjambées, d’un pas très sûr, mais aussi très lent parce que tout l’arrêtait : apercevait-il une ondulation des flots, un tourbillon, une famille de canards, des branchages que charriait la rivière, ou plus loin une silhouette, un drôle de chapeau, un miroitement d’une fenêtre à la façade d’un immeuble, la forme d’un nuage si l’on pouvait le distinguer, qu’il se stoppait, immobilisait Erik d’une main sur son bras, ne disait rien, suspendu dans sa contemplation, appelait Erik à le suivre, qui le suivait en cherchant où s’était fixé son regard, puis il disait : « est-ce que des gens étudient comment l’eau tourne sur elle-même ? Certainement, n’est-ce pas ? Cela doit être très compliqué de modéliser toutes ces forces qui se combinent, je n’y comprendrais rien, c’est sûr, parfois je regrette de ne pas avoir aussi fait des sciences… Oh ce canard ! Comme il est joli, on dirait qu’il a mis un collier d’émeraudes… D’où viennent ces arbres ? Parce que je me demande : on voit toujours les arbres pencher, toucher les flots avec leurs branches, on ne les voit jamais tomber… Oh ce chapeau ! Regardez, Erik, quand le bonhomme qui le porte passe derrière les voitures, on dirait qu’il se promène tout seul… Je suis toujours intrigué par les reflets de la lumière, comment elle saute d’un endroit à un autre… Et ce nuage, il a décidé de ne pas se mélanger aux autres, il a des franges plus blanches, c’est un mutin… ». Et ainsi de suite… Le monde en compagnie de Charles n’était plus un espace utilitaire que l’on traverse mais la géographie du déploiement de ses poésies intérieures. Erik se félicitait d’avoir rencontré, de connaître ce fabuleux garçon qui n’avait peur de rien, qui osait tout dire, qui n’avait pas la sotte pudeur de taire la plus subtile de ses émotions. Aussi se reconnaissait-il en lui car, bien qu’il ne les divulguât pas, avait-il les mêmes étonnements émotifs. Alors, emporté par sa joie, il renchérissait sur Charles : « la mécanique des fluides, c’est très compliqué. Tu as… Vous avez votre téléphone qu’on regarde sur Wikipédia ?... Il faudrait que je vous emmène voir le Doubs ailleurs, là où il déborde dans les près, mais il faudrait des bottes, vous avez des bottes ? Les petits canetons sont très mignons aussi, regardez comme ils luttent contre le courant… Oh oui ! Le chapeau ! On dirait une marionnette… », de cette façon provoquant à Charles des joies plus grandes, ou alors, parce que les prévoyant et les jugeant subitement comme fausses et lui comme malhonnête : « Charles, avançons-nous ? », Charles s’éteignant un petit peu et le défiant : « Ce que vous pouvez être sérieux ! Je me demande bien ce que je vous trouve… ».

Erik sortait de cours, Charles le questionna sur son travail et il décrivit sa séance sur Homère, rapportant ce que ses élèves avaient dit de pertinent. Il en vint à parler de ses voyages en Grèce, seul ou en tant qu’accompagnateur scolaire, « mais je préfère être seul. Quand je vais en Grèce, il faut que je sois seul », « Ah ? Alors je ne peux pas espérer qu’un jour vous m’y emmeniez ? », Erik confus se tut, Charles rit, « je comprends. Faire déjà des projets, c’est un peu rapide ! ».

Arrivés au pont Robert Schwint, ils l’empruntèrent pour traverser la rivière et suivre le quai opposé qui mène au Parc Micaud. Erik ayant vécu en appartement avec sa mère, c’était le terrain de jeux de son enfance. L’ayant déjà fait lors d’une précédente promenade mais Charles lui redemandant, il raconta de nouveau les parties de foot sur les gazons, les cachettes et les cabanes dans les buissons, le vélo duquel il était tombé en faisant des dérapages et qui lui avait coûté une dent, la fontaine dans laquelle il avait chuté tout habillé et dont il était sorti trempé sous les rires des autres enfants. Novembre, malgré le gris du ciel, avait ses coquetteries habituelles, qu’il déclinait du jaune pétant ou rouge flamboyant. Charles marchait en levant le nez. Ils trouvèrent un banc et s’y assirent. Charles fourra les mains dans ses poches. Enrubanné dans son écharpe, pelotonné dans son manteau, il se pencha en avant et regarda Erik. Il avait au visage, visibles, des émerveillements. Erik en fut douloureusement mordu, jamais personne ne l’avait ni regardé ni écouté de cette façon, avec une telle tendre avidité. Il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le blottir contre lui, de lui promettre une égale tendresse, de ne jamais l’abandonner. Gêné, il se tut, fouilla ses poches pour en extraire son paquet de cigarettes. Charles s’inclina en arrière contre le dossier du banc, soupira, bascula sa tête, se perdit dans les feuillages de l’automne. « Et vous ? », relança Erik en expirant sa fumée, « quoi moi ? », « votre enfance ? », Charles se redressa, « Oh ! Et bien… elle s’est limitée au jardin de ma grand-mère… Je n’ai jamais eu beaucoup de camarades… J’avais l’âme trop sensible, comme disait ma grand-mère… Je pleurais parce que j’avais des élans passionnés qu’on ne comprenait pas et on me repoussait… ». Charles avait été un de ces enfants qui savent très tôt, sans en comprendre la raison, qu’ils seront différents, en décalage permanent avec le reste du monde. « Pourtant, vous avez l’air très à l’aise en société », fit remarquer Erik, « oui, mais cela me réclame beaucoup d’efforts, je suis constamment sur le qui-vive, vous voyez ? Je voudrais bien me reposer… ». Ce fut la sortie des classes, les enfants accompagnés de leurs mères arrivèrent de l’école de l’Helvétie. On grimpa en haut des toboggans et l’on fit tourner les tourniquets. Charles frissonna. Erik se leva et écrasa son mégot, « venez, on va boire un café, vous avez froid. »

Ils sortirent du parc, passèrent le pont Bregille et rejoignirent le centre-ville. Le silence d’Erik, son retirement, avaient mis en Charles une tristesse, dont il ne pouvait se défaire, qu’Erik ne pouvait pas consoler. Erik se maudit, il se jugea infâme. Qui était-il pour refuser au meilleur être qu’il connaissait ce à quoi il aspirait : lui ? Mais cet être méritait un peu mieux qu’un vieil ermite, toujours en colère, qui passait plus de temps à pester contre le monde qu’à s’en réjouir.

Déjà par habitude, leurs pas les guidèrent jusqu’à la brasserie Granvelle. Charles eut le mouvement de s’installer en terrasse afin qu’Erik pût fumer, Erik prit son bras, « non, à l’intérieur, vous avez froid… », « mais on ne pourra pas s’asseoir côte à côte et vous ne pourrez pas fumer », « tant pis, je ne fumerai pas et on va trouver une table qui vous convienne ». Ils entrèrent. Erik leur dégota une table en fond de salle, avec une banquette, où ils purent s’asseoir côte à côte, d’où Charles pouvait guetter l’extérieur, regarder par la vitrine. Charles retira ses mitaines, son écharpe, son joli manteau. Sur la table il posa ses mains, les bouts de ses doigts étaient rougis par le froid. Erik eût voulu les serrer contre sa bouche, les réchauffer en soufflant dessus. La brasserie était bondée, il n’en fit rien. Au serveur qui vint les saluer, avec son plateau, son petit veston noir, qui essuya leur table, ils commandèrent un grand crème pour Erik, un irish coffee pour Charles, « j’ai besoin d’un petit remontant », expliqua-t-il alors qu’Erik n’avait rien dit. Le soir tomba, les réverbères de la place s’allumèrent. Par la vitrine, ils voyaient les gens passer, qui vont, qui viennent, occupés, préoccupés, les jeunes qui sortaient de la fac, les vieux du travail, les parents et leurs enfants. Erik qui, à d’autres, avait déjà donné sa tendresse et qui l’avait reprise, qui de ces déceptions avait tiré des amertumes, qui s’en était fait une raison en appréciant sa solitude, pensa follement à l’idée d’un foyer possible. On les servit, Erik régla d’avance. Pensif, Charles joua avec sa cuiller, goûta la crème fouettée, y trempa ses lèvres. Par-dessus sa rousse moustache, il s’en fabriqua une autre, perlée et blanche. Il regarda Erik avec un sourire triste. Il paraissait fébrile, ses cernes plus fragiles et plus mauves. « Attendez », fit Erik en sortant son mouchoir. Charles le laissa faire, Erik essuya sa lèvre. Quand il eut fini, Charles attrapa sa main, « pourquoi me faîtes-vous ça ? » ; d’un baiser Erik aurait pu le faire taire ; inquiété par le spectacle de leur intimité soudaine, il jeta un coup d’œil vers la salle. Il se glaça et retira sa main. Il s’éloigna, Charles blêmit.

« Napi est là. Dehors. Il nous regarde », lâcha Erik.

Charles tourna la tête. Dehors, sur le trottoir, à quelques mètres de la vitrine, Napi les avait vus. Il était pétrifié.

« Il ne faut pas qu’il entre. Ne bougez pas, je reviens », se reprit Charles. Il sortit sans prendre la peine d’enfiler son manteau.

Embarrassé, Erik ne put s’empêcher de regarder les deux amants s’expliquer. Ou plutôt n’y eut-il aucune explication tant Charles, dès qu’il eut rejoint Napi, sembla mener avec aplomb la discussion. Charles parla beaucoup en gesticulant, peut-être déballa-t-il tout, Napi ne disait rien, totalement mortifié, le regardant avec des yeux de chien battu, murmurant à peine, du bout des lèvres, du moins Erik l’imagina-t-il ainsi, des supplications. C’était très étrange de voir ce petit bonhomme qu’était Charles donner une leçon de vie à l’autre qui le dépassait d’une bonne vingtaine de centimètres, qui pour lui aurait rampé à genoux. La colère de Napi, car il était justifié qu’il fût en colère, Erik l’aurait été dans une telle situation, se dévoilait quand, par-dessus Charles, il jetait des regards furieux en direction d’Erik. Erik comprenait, il ne devait pas y avoir pire drame que de perdre Charles. Puis Charles se calma, il fit d’une main sur l’épaule pencher Napi, dont il baisa la joue. Erik pensa que c’était fini, il en fut démesurément content. Mais Napi une fois que Charles l’eut quitté, ne bougea pas, il resta là, sur le trottoir, à attendre, sans regarder Erik.

Charles revint. Son visage était dur, lissé par une triste et terrifiante détermination. Il se campa au bout de la table. Sans craindre qu’on pût l’entendre, il asséna :

« Je pars avec lui parce que ce soir j’ai besoin qu’on m’aime, qu’on soit gentil avec moi. Ce que vous n’êtes pas… (soupir d’agacement ou de lassitude) Vous ne m’aimez pas encore assez alors que moi, je donnerais tout… Je vous préviens : sous peu je risque d’être très malheureux. Par votre faute. Et quand je suis très malheureux, tout sombre avec moi. Ne venez pas dire ensuite que vous n’avez pas su… »

Il enfila son manteau, enroula son écharpe framboise, ramassa ses mitaines. Son irish coffee fumait encore.

« Bonsoir Erik. »

Abasourdi, Erik le regarda partir. Il était seul. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi con.


	3. L'absence

Une branche de lilas, sans fleur ni feuille, tape contre le carreau de la vitre. Il fait froid, il fait gris, il pleut, c’est décembre à Besançon. Erik pense au mauve très pâle du lilas. Il pense au violet soutenu des pivoines, à leurs têtes trop lourdes qui tombent, à leurs vertes crinolines. Il pense au bleu des hortensias qui encadrent le seuil de sa maison. Il pense au jaune, au rouge lisse du parterre de tulipes. Il pense au blanc moucheté de rose des lys, à leurs longs cils safran. Il pense au tapis de violettes, au pâle acacia, au plumetis du tamaris, aux cônes du châtaignier. Il pense aux fleurs, aux arbres, aux couleurs, aux textures de son jardin. Il pense qu’il voudrait planter un magnolia. Il pense qu’il doit acheter des graines pour nourrir les oiseaux ; depuis son bureau, quand il lève le nez de ses copies, il aime observer le rouge-gorge, la mésange, le merle, et tous ceux dont il ne connaît pas le nom, qui viennent picorer dans la mangeoire qu’il a installée tout en haut d’un poteau, en bas duquel patiente Marcel, son vieux chat, dans l’attente toujours renouvelée qu’un jour peut-être l’un d’eux tombe du perchoir. Erik se concentre. Allongé sur son canapé, il ne ferme pas les yeux. Et pourtant il rêve. Focus. Erik pense à Charles. Il ne faut pas penser à Charles de manière réfléchie et construite car alors on raisonne, on rationalise, on ne s’entend plus. Il faut le laisser venir puis repartir, à sa guise. On peut le convoquer, mais d’une voix faible, sans l’appeler réellement, en faisant mine de ne pas l’appeler. On fraude, la volonté se trompe. Il faut créer en soi des espaces vierges, disponibles, désertés par la raison, aux aguets cependant, vigilants, être dans un vertigineux dédoublement de soi, vouloir et ne pas vouloir, pour qu’enfin Charles arrive, se répande et colonise. Désirer Charles c’est avoir une attention flottante, aux desseins éteints, qui ne souhaite rien d’autre qu’être occupée, comme on dit d’une armée et d’un territoire ou d’un liquide et d’une concavité. Charles est une onde, un fantôme, aux contours flous, incertains, qui ne se donne jamais dans sa totalité. De Charles, on n’entrevoit que des idées (on ne pense pas au cou de quelqu’un, on pense à l’idée de son cou, au phénomène, à l’évènement de son cou) ; on songe – parce que penser c’est déjà trop, c’est déjà vouloir – à l’idée du cou de Charles, au gravissement renversé de la barbe, des joues jusqu’à la gorge, aux rousses éclaboussures qui maculent le blanc et dont les dernières trainées disparaissent et se dérobent sous la framboise d’une écharpe, aux effluves qu’elle exhale et qu’on ignore puisque dans cette barbe on n’a jamais mis son nez. Des parfums s’inventent, qu’il faudrait vérifier, dont la seule existence fantasmée allume les nerfs alertés. Un doigt passe, le plus petit, qui ne fait rien, qui ne sert à rien, simplement posé sur une table à côté d’autres doigts que pour l’instant on ne voit pas, qu’il n’est pas nécessaire de voir, légèrement incurvé, peut-être a-t-il été cassé durant l’enfance, on fabule une attelle, un tuteur, pour redresser ce petit doigt-là, dont la contention ne fut pas suffisante à le remettre droit. On fabrique l’idée fuyante de cet imparfait petit doigt, à l’ongle court, à l’articulation bombée, frottant une braguette qui contient, protège, dissimule un sexe qu’on n’a jamais vu ni même deviné, la faute aux pantalons trop larges ; les braguettes de Charles sont-elles boutonnées ou zippées ? Chut, doucement, on se retient. A l’image furtive du petit doigt s’enfilant sous le galon qui recouvre le procédé de fermeture – bouton ou zip – on bande. Ce n’est pas que l’on regrette de déjà bander, c’est que cette excitation, on veut la maintenir (on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de sa volonté, elle ressurgit, mais pourvu qu’elle serve le projet de l’extase, on l’accepte), on veut que la tension perdure, qu’elle ne soit pas menée à ce dernier et irréversible état de contraction, si douloureux que sa décharge s’accomplit seule, sans se toucher presque. Alors on divague, on se détourne, on se distrait. L’excitation gagnée ne disparaît pas, elle forme le décor. On suspend le temps. Sur tout le corps vient un frisson que diffuse l’ombre portée de Charles. On ne rêve ni son sourire ni ses yeux (ceux qui disent en esprit revoir de l’être désiré la bouche complète et les regards mentent, l’esprit ne retient que des fragments et le puzzle jamais ne s’achève), ou alors uniquement : un bouton de fièvre qu’il eut un jour à la commissure gauche, vilain et rouge, qu’on aurait pu malgré tout baiser ; l’aile d’une narine et sa noire cavité d’où s’expulse un souffle agacé ; la palpitation d’une minuscule veine dans le cornet de la paupière ; la ligne droite des cheveux sur la tempe, si nette, si pure, qu’à trop la regarder on sent son cœur se déchirer. On invoque les panoplies, les vêtements, si bons d’être inertes et pourtant habités. Le petit pull marine entre, il embaume ; sur la manche un jour un accroc, un fil tiré que Charles coupa d’un coup de dents et qui resta collé sur le bout de sa langue, langue alors mécaniquement sortie pour que du pouce et de l’index pincés elle fût délivrée du petit fil bleu. Les petites chaussures conservent leur grâce, ainsi que leur ferme et délicat laçage ; et comme on songe aux chaussures, on songe aussi aux pieds, l’œil chute entre les orteils, sur ces fentes odorantes que l’on n’a jamais vues on pose ses lèvres ; beaucoup plus haut parce que suivre une progression mesurée réclame trop d’efforts, on imagine l’arrogance d’une malléole et le poil d’une cheville. On revoit les mitaines, grises, et comment leur bord décousu, sur le poignet, glisse dans le tunnel de la manche ; là, à la frontière des vêtements, sur la peau qu’on ne voyait pas, on a voulu si intensément mettre le doigt, si vivement, qu’on en a serré durement les poings dans ses poches, en agrippant les coutures intérieures. Le désir est partout, dans les moindres interstices, pendu au cou de Charles, perdu dans ses cheveux. Charles morcelé s’installe, il règne. Malin, retors, on se berne soi-même, on se fait durer. On recommence. D’autres choses arrivent, à la rescousse. La sacoche qui à chaque pas cogne la hanche. La démarche, bassin porté vers l’avant, une ouverture, avec ce subtil défaut, dû sans doute à une asymétrie des jambes, de dévier vers la droite. Le petit geste automatique de corner la page à l’arrêt de la lecture. L’avant-bras vu, dénudé jusqu’au coude, quand une fois dans une brasserie surchauffée, Charles eut une vapeur, ôta son pull – hallucination mauvaise d’un bord de lit, d’un déshabillage – et roulotta sa chemise dont le col fut nonchalamment échancré, dégageant la flèche de la clavicule qui perça l’œil et l’âme. Le pull, non pas le marine, un autre, gris, au coton bouclé, en se retirant, éparpilla dans les airs les arômes de la nuque. Éphémères, si tôt respirés si tôt évanouis, accrochant les miroirs dans lesquels à l’infini se réfléchissaient le dos de Charles, l’arc de son crâne. L’oreille, ses volutes, ses spirales inutiles et vaines, derrière laquelle se barricadent des mèches domptées. Le croisement des jambes, le battement du pied, en accord avec le cœur, boum-boum boum-boum, ça envoie et ça pulse, ça remonte les artères, ça ne fait pas de quartier. Au ventre, à l’aine, au cul, se fabriquent des nœuds. On ferme les yeux. On se répète les dernières paroles de Charles, on n’entend pas sa voix, la mémoire aussi pour les sons étant défaillante, ne retient que les impressions qu’ils laissent. L’effet d’une volonté plus forte que la sienne, prophétique, qui assigne et annonce des catastrophes. Charles jamais ne geint ni ne se plaint, il commente, il juge, c’est un censeur. A la pitié il préfère l’obéissance. Du temps, des autres, il fait ses choses, qu’il entraîne avec lui dans le malheur. Son corps, non pas offert mais exposé, sur l’autel de ses vœux. Sur lui, on ne prend rien, c’est lui qui distribue les punitions ou les récompenses. Sèchement, la vertu en soi, principe suprême, se trouve un nouveau maître ; elle ne plie ni ne transige ; elle s’amplifie, se sensualise ; l’éthique par un tour vicieux atteint son point ultime : elle s’érotise. A Charles, on se voue : commande et je t’obéirai. C’est un fantasme, une adhérence. Et ses paroles, les dernières, dites debout dans une brasserie, sur un ton qui excluait toute négociation, qui ne tolérait aucun marchandage, dont on ne fera aucune analyse psychologique, on s’y refuse, tournent en boucle, compactes, serrées, construisent le joug qu’on appose sur sa nuque et la solidité caverneuse dans laquelle on enfile son sexe comprimé. Dans cette boucle, à l’infini, on voudrait rester, pendant des heures se frustrer, attendre, heureux seulement d’être envahi, possédé. Mais l’esprit est déloyal, il s’échappe, il dévie. Et le corps seul n’exulte pas, il réclame des images. Rompu, on lui en donne. Alors on imagine un gland, poudré, brillant, soyeux, doux comme le chaton d’un arbuste, au goût d’ambre et qui fond dans la bouche. On se dégrafe, on se branle durement. On jouit en hallucinant sa gorge réceptacle d’un foutre qui ne coule jamais. A d’autres moments, plus rares, on excelle ; on se lève, on vit jusqu’au soir avec une érection tenace, douloureuse, euphorisante, de laquelle la nuit et ses rêves obscurs délivrent.

Pendant plus d’un mois, Charles disparut. Erik ne le chercha pas. Il travailla. Il s’occupa de sa mère. Il fit son devoir. Il fit aussi de longues promenades, très paisibles, au bord du Doubs, dans la nature. En lui se greffèrent les paysages. Il revit Maud à qui il confia ses fantaisies. Ils n’avaient l’un pour l’autre aucune cachoterie. Il ne tut pas non plus ses dernières résistances, quand une lucide froideur, une crainte d’être vile le reprenaient. Elle conclut son récit d’un magnifique : « la passion c’est la sublimation de l’absence. ».

Le temps s’écoula. Erik vécut, sans impatience, dans l’attente des catastrophes annoncées par Charles.


	4. Les signes.

Erik habitait, sur les hauteurs de Chaudanne, une jolie maison qu’il avait achetée pour une bouchée de pain à l’époque où le quartier ne s’était pas encore embourgeoisé. Du bâtit initial, il n’avait conservé que les quatre murs ; pour le reste il avait tout fait refaire, des ouvertures jusqu’à la toiture en passant par l’agacement intérieur. Il avait confié le gros œuvre à des artisans avec lesquels il avait discuté longuement des matériaux et dont il avait suivi avec intérêt les travaux. Ensuite, seul, il avait manié la truelle, le marteau et la perceuse, il avait monté des cloisons, mis de l’enduit, peint, installé du carrelage, poncé les parquets. Pendant plus d’un an, il avait habité chez sa mère et passé tout son temps libre à faire et à refaire les mêmes gestes qu’il avait fallu apprendre, pour que tout fût parfait, comme il l’avait souhaité. Il avait décoré sa maison sobrement mais avec goût, réservant au jardin l’abondance des couleurs. Erik était un garçon très casanier, assez solitaire, qui aimait rentrer chez lui le soir, faire une flambée dans sa cheminée, regarder danser les flammes en s’y chauffant les pieds, prendre un livre dans sa bibliothèque, se préparer un bon petit plat et siroter un verre de vin qu’il gardait au frais dans sa cave, causer avec son chat, ne rien faire, penser. Sa maison – et son jardin – était une extension de son cerveau : pratique, confortable, pourvue de quelques plaisantes coquetteries, dans laquelle il pouvait circuler librement toutes lumières éteintes sans jamais se cogner. Chaque chose était à sa place, il ne perdait jamais rien, et il prenait grand soin à tout entretenir afin que tout fonctionnât toujours parfaitement. Sa maison était comme lui : sans contradiction. Erik avait des principes à l’aune desquels il décidait de tout et qu’il n’avait jamais mis en défaut. De se soumettre à eux, il tirait des gloires intimes, meilleures de ne pas être vantées. Erik était orgueilleux et son orgueil le poussait à la modestie, une modestie non feinte, non simulée dans l’attente d’une hypothétique reconnaissance. Erik se trouvait des mérites, il se trouvait plus grand de ne pas les proclamer. Tout donc, dans sa vie, dans sa perception amoureuse de lui-même, dans la jouissance que lui procurait son tempérament un peu raide, inflexible, était allé pour le mieux. Jusqu’à Charles.

Charles avait fait dérailler la machine. N’eût été son âge, Charles ; ce qu’il était, la façon dont il l’était, sa miraculeuse beauté, son intelligence autant cérébrale qu’émotive, sa dangereuse franchise, ses fragilités qu’il ne taisait pas mais qu’il théâtralisait, ses prétentions, ses manières délicates, presque outrancières, son petit et charmant accent écossais, son art explicite de la séduction, ses envies, ses agaçantes certitudes ; Charles, entièrement et totalement, se serait à la perfection accordé à la machine qu’était Erik. Dans chaque rouage il s’était glissé, le dégrippant et l’huilant, remettant en branle des circuits oubliés. L’engin qu’Erik imaginairement concevait être, dont certaines fonctionnalités avaient été éteintes, qu’il rêvait comme étant celles capables de le faire tourner à plein régime : aimer, servir, désirer, avait trouvé en Charles son carburant idéal. Mais Charles avait vingt-cinq ans, dix-neuf de moins qu’Erik. Et là était tout le problème. Car cette question, primordiale, cruciale, quand on était un homme qui s’était illustré toute sa vie par son intransigeance et son respect infaillible de l’éthique, on ne pouvait pas l’écarter d’un revers de main. Même si l’on passait des après-midi complètes cette main coupable dans le pantalon – ceci étant déjà un soi un problème que l’on réglait en se disant que le désir ne se modère pas, que tant qu’il ne s’actualise pas on ne doit pas en avoir honte, la conscience grimaçant un peu mais se laissant convaincre – à rêvasser aux mains de Charles, à sa nuque, à ses bras nus, à sa barbe, à sa gorge, à ses parfums, à la commissure de ses lèvres, à sa voix, à sa péremption.

Erik s’était rendu à son amour pour Charles. Contre cela, il ne pouvait lutter. Il avait suffi d’une fois qu’il se dît : je l’aime, pour qu’il ressentît une grande paix, un grand calme. Charles l’envahissait, l’occupait continuellement. À tout moment, son idée était présente. Quand Erik était au lycée, s’il tournait le dos à ses élèves afin d’écrire au tableau un mot, un concept, une locution grecque ou latine, s’il déambulait dans la classe pendant que ses élèves résolvaient un exercice, ou s’il les surveillait durant une interrogation écrite, son esprit, libéré de la contrainte de l’attention soutenue que nécessite toujours l’interaction avec des adolescents vifs et bavards, voyait surgir, sans qu’il la réclamât ou qu’il fît d’efforts, comme un réflexe, l’idée de Charles. Revenu chez lui, lorsqu’il corrigeait des copies, il peinait à rester concentré et rageait contre son inefficacité car, à chaque minute, il relevait la tête, appelé par des voix intérieures qui faisaient s’avancer Charles. La pensée d’Erik focalisée sur Charles n’avait pas d’intention précise, elle ne programmait ni ne souhaitait rien qui eût impliqué Charles et lui-même. Nul vœu d’une activité commune, qu’elle fût amoureuse ou plus anodine, ne se formait. Charles, être submergé par lui, étaient une finalité en soi, qui donnait à Erik le sentiment profond et pur d’une complétude. Dans l’expression de son désir ne s’insinuait pas non plus le projet d’un profit, d’une jouissance qu’il eût pu récolter sur le corps de Charles ; la vision même fantasmée du contact de leurs peaux ne l’effleurait pas ; l’hallucination seule du plaisir de Charles l’obsédait et le faisait jouir. Ainsi Erik connaissait l’intense ravissement de soi que produit le vrai émoi amoureux. En définitive, il éprouvait réellement, concrètement, ce qu’il avait espéré après leur première rencontre. Ses élucubrations s’incarnaient. Tant que sa consécration à Charles se limitait aux bornes internes et secrètes de son esprit, tant que son dévouement ne s’exfiltrait pas, Erik ne se jugeait pas coupable et son sens moral, à l’affût, lui décernait la médaille de la noblesse de cœur. Davantage la dernière sommation de Charles, cette menace lancée dans la brasserie avant qu’il disparût, ajoutaient de la valeur au sentiment et de la puissance au désir pour la raison que le premier se félicitait de s’être donné un objet si fier et que le second s’enflammait de s’être trouvé un maître, le cœur et le désir d’Erik ne se déployant jamais plus que soumis.

De cette façon Erik s’aimait-il beaucoup au point que, lors de ses promenades au bord du Doubs, sur les rives qu’avait inondées la rivière, sous le vent et la pluie, se trouvait-il en accord avec le monde, force parmi les forces. Cependant, pour rester trempé dans la dignité sans tache à laquelle il aspirait, aurait-il fallu maintenir éternellement son amour dans la plus absolue gratuité, sans espoir, sans attente. Il eût fallu que Charles l’ignorât, ne l’aimât pas. Or Charles l’aimait. Du moins voulait-il Erik, sans ambages, sans ambiguïté. Et le sentiment a ceci de contradictoire et d’amèrement décevant que s’il s’anoblit lorsqu’il est empêché, mettant dans son empêchement les causes de sa grandeur, il s’abaisse dès qu’il se voit possible. Le désir de Charles, sa volonté d’avoir Erik, ouvraient une faille dans laquelle le sentiment d’Erik voulait tomber selon la loi qu’il n’y a rien de plus enviable que de posséder l’être désiré. Tant qu’on est obligé, on tire de la contrainte des délices, levez l’interdit, on se précipite. Cruellement Erik constata qu’il n’avait pas la vertu de la Princesse de Clèves, héroïne éponyme d’un de ses romans favoris. Il l’avait d’autant moins que la figure de Charles désormais travesti en petit despote par l’adéquation de sa dernière tirade aux fantasmes d’Erik, le poussait inexorablement à plier. Si Charles, dans les rêves d’Erik, exigeait la subordination au risque des grands malheurs annoncés, Erik ne se voyait plus de motif de résistance.

Mais le fantasme est une chose, la réalité en est une autre. Et, dans la réalité, dans ce qu’elle a de plus ordinaire et de plus dégradant, se matérialisent alors les intentions, les envies, se composent les attitudes, se nouent les relations. Là, face à la réalisation possible de son désir, Erik se freinait. Car, récupérant son discernement, endiguant ses rêveries, il ne pouvait s’assurer de ne jamais abuser, vis-à-vis de Charles, du privilège de l’âge, même sans le vouloir, même inconsciemment. Quel principe aurait pu le convaincre qu’à aucun moment il ne s’instituerait plus mature, plus responsable, plus expérimenté et que de cette accumulation il ne tirerait pas plus de droits ? Lucide, il était forcé de répondre aucun ; aucune règle dont il aurait pu dépendre ne le canaliserait. Du reste, le faisait-il déjà : en se refusant, en évoquant comme cause de son refus l’indiscutable inégalité entre eux, n’insinuait-il pas qu’il était plus mesuré, plus raisonnable, plus apte à comprendre et à prévoir les écueils qui les attendaient ? Ne se plaçait-il pas ainsi au-dessus de Charles ? Alors, pour effacer ce premier abus, cet affront qu’il faisait subir à Charles, lui venait la folie de céder. Mais, le serpent de son raisonnement se mordait la queue, venait la question de savoir qui commandait cette folie : son désir ou sa probité ? Il ne savait pas. Il était perdu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Erik était déchiré par la contradiction.

Il fit donc un choix qui n’en était pas un, qu’en amont de l’apparition de Charles il eût jugé avec la plus grande sévérité, duquel l’indignité fut estompée par le sentiment qui a la force de tout obscurcir, il fit le choix de n’en faire aucun, de s’en remettre à Charles et aux événements. La fatalité, les situations décideraient. C’était lâche et paresseux, il en perdit un peu d’amour de soi ; il en fut aussi remarquablement apaisé. Sachant très bien vers quoi il se dirigeait, persuadé que Charles réapparaîtrait, il eut l’illumination de se dire qu’il faisait une sorte de pari pascalien, transposé dans le domaine de l’amour. Croire et ne rien attendre.

Dominait tout ceci, la joie de se sentir incroyablement vivant.

La suite n’arriva pas par Charles, elle arriva par Napi.

A la mi-décembre, alors que les conseils de classe étaient passés, laissant enfin à Erik la possibilité de profiter de son temps libre, un mercredi après-midi qu’il jouait avec Marcel, le vieux chat ayant décliné toute invitation à sortir après avoir constaté le mauvais temps qui régnait dehors, et ayant posé ses griffes sur le bras d’Erik pour lui signifier dans un simulacre d’affrontement qu’il était le patron, le téléphone sonna. Erik décrocha une à une les griffes plantées dans la manche de son gilet, ce que Marcel regarda avec le plus grand dédain, Erik le réprimandant d’un « arrête d’être si snob ! Tu oublies un peu vite que je t’ai trouvé dans une cave, abandonné par ta mère, sans moi tu ne serais rien ». Marcel n’en eut cure, il lui montra son derrière et se lova sur son coussin préféré à l’autre bout du canapé. « C’est ça, boude, espèce de diva », ajouta Erik en se levant. En répondant à l’appel, il s’attendait à entendre sa mère ou Maud, personne d’autre ne l’appelait jamais.

« Lehnsherr ? Heu… Erik, pardon », entendit-il.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître son interlocuteur.

« Napi ?

\- Oui, c’est moi : Gabriel »

Le prénom de l’archange avait toujours semblé ridiculement inadéquat au personnage tant il évoquait la force et la bravoure, qualités qu’Erik déniait à Napi.

On sentait dans la voix de l’artiste une gêne, un embarras, qu’Erik pouvait comprendre. En revanche, il ne comprit pas pourquoi Napi l’appelait, la seule chose qu’ils partageaient, si l’on pouvait le dire ainsi, étant Charles. Une frayeur subite, incontrôlable prit Erik : il était arrivé quelque chose à Charles. Après tout, le garçon n’avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis un mois et Erik, tout occupé à ses tourments et prêtant à Charles des pouvoirs imaginaires, n’avait pas pensé au plus probable qui aurait pu expliquer cette disparition : la maladie, l’accident. Il s’affola :

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Charles ? »

Napi se raidit, voyant dans l’inquiétude d’Erik un moyen inespéré de prendre la main.

« Oui, oui, il est arrivé quelque chose à Charles. Enfin… Il arrive quelque chose à Charles. »

Le sang d’Erik se glaça. Il perçut un sadisme, un contentement qui le répugna.

« Quoi ? Qu’est-il arrivé à Charles ? »

Comment pouvait-on se satisfaire qu’un quelconque mal, aussi infime fût-il, arrivât à Charles ? Fallait-il n’avoir aucun cœur ? On devait tout faire, absolument tout, pour que Charles fût préservé, qu’il vécût en dehors de toute douleur, protégé du monde et de ses cruautés.

« Toi », laissa tomber Napi, assez content de son effet. Cela s’entendait malgré la distance. En un éclair, Erik vit un sourire sardonique déformer les traits de l’artiste. Aussi il ne comprit pas par quel détour tordu devait passer un esprit pour se réjouir d’annoncer à un autre qu’il était la cause d’une déception amoureuse. Puisqu’au cœur de Charles ils étaient concurrents, et bien qu’Erik sût qu’il était gagnant, fallait-il être stupide pour se contenter d’occuper la deuxième place, de ne point être la cause unique du malheur de Charles ? Erik, en grand romantique, ne voyait pas de plus sublime gloire que d’être le seul objet d’une obsession. Il oublia aussi le malheur dont il était responsable. A son tour, il se raidit :

« Comment ça ? Moi ? »

Le vent tourna en sa faveur. Marcel qui n’avait pas quitté son coussin, miaula de l’entendre si dur. Tout se réduisant à un rapport de forces, Napi paniqua et jeta ses dernières munitions. Erik, magnanime, le laissa dérouler son fil.

« Oui, oui… Charles est malheureux à cause de toi. Il se plaint, il ne parle que de toi. C’est éreintant. Toute la journée, je n’entends que ça, de combien il souffre que tu te refuses à lui. Je ne peux en endurer plus… Je l’aime tellement… Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est, toi, d’aimer quelqu’un autant (si, un tout petit peu mais continue, ça me fait plaisir de te l’entendre dire…) ! Je ne supporte plus de le voir si malheureux (enfin tu accèdes à l’abnégation) … »

Il arriva cet événement inouï, auquel Erik ne s’était pas préparé : voir Napi qu’il méprisait être plus grand que lui.

L’artiste inspira. Il se déboutonna.

« Si ma présence t’empêche, je veux bien m’effacer. Je préfère le savoir heureux sans moi que malheureux en le conservant. Aimer Charles, cela veut dire tout donner. Je veux bien tout donner. Pourvu que je le sache heureux… »

Erik resta sec. Il était dépassé.

« Lehnsherr ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi quoi ? Je te dis que je te laisse la place. Vas-tu enfin assumer tes responsabilités ?

\- Quelles responsabilités ?

\- Quelles responsabilités ? Mais tu es con ou quoi ? Je te dis que Charles est à toi, qu’il n’y a plus rien qui t’empêche de l’avoir. »

En Erik se leva la figure de Charles, libre et tyrannique.

« Charles n’est à personne. Il n’est qu’à lui-même.

\- Oh oh ! Je vois ! Monsieur est grand prince ! Vraiment, je te souhaite bien du courage ! Parce que quand tu seras tombé dans ses rets, à vendre père et mère pour un sourire de lui, on en reparlera ! Si on en reparle un jour tant je présume que tu es au-dessus de tout ça ! »

Effectivement, malgré qu’Erik fût prêt à vendre beaucoup pour Charles, il n’était pas prêt à vendre sa mère qui était sacrée. D’ailleurs trouva-t-il cette négociation, faite sur un coin de table, dégoûtante, indigne de Charles. Son silence obtus dégonfla l’emphase de Napi :

« Bon, bref… Vas-tu faire quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout dépend de Charles. Est-ce qu’il sait que tu m’appelles ?

\- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de fausse joie… »

Malgré les circonstances et la méthode qui était douteuse, il fallait reconnaître à Napi un certain courage. Son amour pour Charles était sincère et cette façon de préférer le bonheur de son amant au sien propre avait de l’élégance. Pour cela, Erik l’admira. Néanmoins, au cours de ses réflexions, il n’avait jamais songé à lui : Napi comptait pour rien, il était négligeable. En amour, la loyauté à l’égard de ses rivaux, était un principe inopérant. Si Erik avait voulu prendre Charles, il l’aurait fait sans se soucier de Napi. En revanche, il ne partageait pas : Erik était terriblement jaloux et possessif ; le polyamour très en vogue dans un certain milieu lui semblait être une bêtise sans nom qui dévoyait le sentiment, ses fulgurances, son irrémédiabilité, en le transformant en contrat explicite. La présence de Napi se réglait d’elle-même, sans qu’Erik n’eût rien demandé.

« Tu ne vas rien faire ? insista l’artiste.

\- Non. Pas pour le moment. C’est Charles qui décide.

\- Tu es vraiment le roi des cons. Si je puis me permettre.

\- Tu te permets.

\- Oh ça va ! Ta froideur, tu peux… Bon, je vais rester avec lui jusqu’à ce qu’il me jette. Moi, au moins, je veille sur lui… Salut ?

\- Salut.»

Charles donc, comme il l’avait annoncé, était très malheureux. Par la faute d’Erik. Cependant ne voyait-on pas sombrer le monde avec son malheur. A moins que Napi qui sombrait fût un avant-goût du monde en train de tomber. La tristesse de Charles, sa déception, sa frustration, Erik les connaissait déjà. Qu’elles lui fussent rappelées, qu’on lui affirmât qu’elles s’étaient renforcées, ne changerait pas sa décision. Sur cette information que Charles était malheureux, qu’il pleurait peut-être, qu’il gémissait d’être repoussé par Erik, un autre aurait couru, se serait jeté à ses pieds, aurait dit oui, réclamé le pardon. Étrangement, Erik décida de ne rien faire. Il s’était juré d’attendre un signe qui vînt exclusivement de Charles, il attendit. Ce n’était pas de la cruauté. Seulement voulait-il que tout se résolût par la force de Charles, et non par la sienne. Sa passivité lui était dictée par la foi qu’il plaçait en Charles. Et si, finalement, ce dernier l’oubliait, tout serait pour le mieux. Erik n’aurait plus de problème avec sa conscience.

Le vendredi soir qui suivit, Erik retrouva Maud à La Souche. De coutume, le bar était plein. Comme Napi l’avait expliqué à Charles sur la place de la Révolution, c’était un repaire de communistes, bien qu’Erik doutât que tous les présents se fussent définis comme tels, du moins avaient-ils tous une activité militante. Il y avait les vieux, plus vieux qu’Erik, qui avaient connu l’époque de l’affaire Lip, qui avaient fait les grandes grèves ; il y avait ceux comme Erik et Maud qui avaient débuté en 1995, avec la première réforme des retraites, Erik se rappelait ce moment glorieux quand, du haut de leur vingt ans, ils avaient initié le blocage de la fac de Lettres et animé les AG dans les amphithéâtres occupés ; il y avait les plus jeunes, étudiants pour la plupart, qui venaient là pour se consoler de vivre dans un monde amorphe. On entendait chanter Jean Ferrat, « _Ma mémoire chante en sourdine, Potemkine…_ », ça sentait toujours la bière et le tabac froid, à chaque table on refaisait le monde, on se racontait comment on réglerait leurs comptes aux sales capitalistes. Erik ne croyait plus au grand soir pour la raison qu’il avait trop cru le voir arriver et que les embrasements auxquels il avait pris part s’étaient toujours éteints pitoyablement ; mais il appréciait l’ambiance de La Souche et, quelques soirs passés à discuter avec un camarade inconnu, autour d’une bière, lui donnaient l’impression d’être moins seul. Maud était déjà là, perchée sur son tabouret habituel. Erik se fraya un passage pour la rejoindre. Ils s’enlacèrent et s’embrassèrent. Maud avait les yeux brillants, elle avait commencé de boire sans attendre Erik. Il s’installa, salua Simone, commanda une brune.

« Mon chouchou, j’ai du croustillant, embraya-t-elle.

\- Tu m’en diras tant ! Sur qui ?

\- Christophe, le prof de yoga que j’ai rencontré la semaine dernière.

\- Tu l’as revu ?

\- Oh oui ! Bordel, il est d’une souplesse ! J’ai l’impression de coucher avec un acrobate ! Bon, il me parle tout le temps de mes chakras, _ouvre tes chakras,_ qu’il dit, et il connaît l’emplacement du sacrum mais pas du clitoris, comme tous les mecs.

\- Pourquoi tu couches avec lui alors ?

\- Parce qu’il est beau comme un dieu et qu’il m’amuse !

\- T’es amoureuse ?

\- Tu rigoles ! Il a la culture d’un caniche. Le dernier livre qu’il a dû lire, c’est _Martine à la plage._ »

En dehors de ses grandes histoires d’amour, Maud pratiquait avec désinvolture un donjuanisme inversé. Erik ne comptait plus ses coups d’un soir. Avec une précision chirurgicale, elle lui raconta ses ébats avec le prof de yoga. Le quidam, malgré ses performances, fut ridiculisé pour sa méconnaissance du corps féminin. Erik qui avait été à bonne école avec Maud, connaissait des choses qu’il ne mettrait jamais en pratique. Non plus ne venait-on lui demander des conseils puisqu’il était gay ; tant de savoir perdu, c’était pitié.

« Attends, attends », ajouta Maud entre deux éclats de rire, « il dit qu’il est tellement souple qu’il peut se sucer lui-même.

\- C’est un mythe. Personne ne fait ça.

\- Ben lui, si.

\- Alors demande-lui de le faire devant toi, tu le filmes et tu me montres.

\- Tu plaisantes ? sourcilla Maud.

-Oui. J’ai pas trop envie de voir la bite d’un mec que je ne connais pas. Surtout dans sa propre bouche. 

\- Mon chouchou, tu es pudibond.

\- Je suis pudibond ?

\- Oui, oui, c’est pour ça que je t’aime. Toi et moi, on est si… »

Le téléphone d’Erik sonna, qui interrompit la tirade de Maud. Erik le sortit de sa poche. C’était un appel. De Charles. Maud penchée contre Erik vit sur l’écran de l’appareil le prénom s’inscrire. A Erik qui hésitait à répondre, elle dit :

« Oh ! Décroche ! C’est le petit. Depuis un mois que vous ne vous êtes pas vus, il doit être en manque.

\- Ne l’appelle pas comme ça.

\- Erik, arrête de jouer au con. Parle-lui. »

Erik décrocha, « Charles ? Attendez un instant, je trouve un endroit plus calme », « Erik… Oui, j’attends », suivi d’un soupir las (comment Charles faisait-il pour être toujours et avec des riens si expressif ?), il descendit de son tabouret, tendit un index vers Maud, sortit du bar. Il évita le groupe de fumeurs et s’engagea dans une ruelle. Il faisait froid, ses mains tremblèrent, son cœur battit la chamade. Charles était réapparu, qui voulait lui parler.

« C’est bon. Je vous écoute. »

De but en blanc, sans y mettre les formes après un mois d’absence, Charles débita :

« Je fais une crise d’angoisse carabinée, à m’en taper la tête contre les murs. Il faut que vous veniez… »

Enfin, comme espéré, le monde s’écroulait. On accéléra sa chute.

« Napi n’est pas là ?

\- Non, Erik. Napi n’est pas là. Et Napi n’est pas vous. Oh à la fin ! Si je me noyais devant vous, vous hésiteriez encore à me sauver par crainte de m’enlacer ! Allez-vous venir ? »

Le monde s’écroulait superbement, avec emphase et poésie. Le cœur d’Erik fit une embardée. Perdu en mer, Charles aurait engueulé un sauveteur qui ne lui aurait pas lancé une bouée à son goût. Charles n’appelait pas à l’aide, il intimait qu’on lui portât secours. Il était prodigieux.

« Oui. Je viens. Où habitez-vous ?

\- Je vous envoie mon adresse et le code de la porte de l’immeuble par message. Je vous attends. »

Erik attendit en fixant son téléphone. Le message de Charles apparut. Il habitait rue Beauregard. Erik connaissait, ou presque, toutes les rues de Besançon. En passant par le quai de Strasbourg, il lui faudrait vingt minutes à pied. Durant le mois pendant lequel ils s’étaient fréquentés, régulièrement, au point de devenir des amis si proches, Erik s’était embastillé, incapable de faire un pas, ni dans un sens ni dans l’autre ; durant le mois qui avait couvert la longue disparition de Charles, Erik avait patienté, en attendant un signe. A présent, sur un seul appel, comme un roulement de tambour sonne le rassemblement, il accourait. Il se vit debout dans la ruelle, grelottant et fiévreusement épris, prêt au service. Il répondit à Charles : « Ok. Je suis là dans une demi-heure. ».

Il retourna dans le bar. Un malotru aux tempes grisonnantes, vieux beau, visiblement éméché, avait entrepris Maud qui vainement essayait de s’en dépêtrer. Quand elle vit revenir Erik, elle souffla bruyamment. Erik connaissait lointainement le type, il l’avait croisé dans quelques manifs, c’était un de ces gars sans réelle conscience politique, qui s’engageaient dans le but de se faire mousser et de draguer. Arrivé par derrière, Erik se colla à lui et murmura : « Et avec moi, ça te dit ? ». Maud pouffa. Le type, blême, se retourna pour faire face à Erik qui le dépassait d’une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Il bafouilla. « Comprends pas ce que tu dis, t’es pas intéressé par de nouvelles expériences ? », insista Erik. Sans demander son reste, le type détala. D’un regard, Erik l’indiqua à Simone. La patronne baissa le son de la chaîne hifi et harangua :

« Pas de gros dégueulasses chez moi ! Michel dehors et fissa ! »

Le tout agrémenté d’un index pointé sur l’odieux personnage qui, ainsi livré soudainement à la vindicte de la foule, ne protesta pas, ramassa ses affaires et déguerpit. Jean Ferrat reprit _Aimer à perdre la raison._

« Ça va ? s’inquiéta Erik en posant une main sur l’épaule de son amie.

\- Oui, oui, ça va… Ils sont vraiment très lourds… Et toi alors ? Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ?

\- Que je vienne le voir.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Maintenant.

\- Et ? Abrège Erik…

\- Et, j’y vais. »

Maud s’inclina vers l’arrière, écarquilla les yeux, arrondit la bouche : « Napi le retour ! ». Erik fronça les sourcils, « s’il te plaît… », « qu’est-ce qu’il a ce gosse pour que vous couriez tous derrière ? », « Maud, arrête, il s’appelle Charles. Charles c’est tout », « oh oui ! C’est tout, il est tout ! ». Erik enfila son manteau et paya sa bière. Maud attrapa son bras : « mon chouchou, je te taquine mais je t’aime fort. Tu es un mec très bien, tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. Aie confiance, tout va très bien se passer… ». Elle l’enlaça et lui caressa le dos. Contre elle, il fondit : « je ne suis absolument pas sûr de moi. Pour la première fois, j’ai peur », « tu oublies le grand gars en philo, tu sais le brun magnifique qui te collait des sueurs dès que tu le croisais », « j’avais vingt ans », « peu importe, il a fini dans ton lit quand même… ». Ils s’embrassèrent encore. Maud sentait la bière et le patchouli. Erik s’inquiéta qu’elle rentrât seule, l’énergumène de toute à l’heure pouvant encore traîner dehors, elle le rassura en disant qu’elle ne comptait pas partir si tôt et qu’au pire elle trouverait une copine pour la raccompagner. Il se tint bien droit devant elle, en boutonnant son manteau. Il inspira. Elle noua son écharpe, releva le col du manteau, lissa d’une main sa boutonnière.

« Tu es beau comme un dieu grec. Allez hop hop ! Au combat !

\- Plus beau que le prof de yoga ?

\- Cent fois, mille fois plus beau. Et, de la ville, que dis-je de la ville, de l’univers, voyons large, c’est toi qui as le plus beau cul. Personne ne résiste à un cul comme le tien.

\- Ça m’étonnerait qu’il…

\- Tu n’en sais rien ! Peut-être qu’il a craqué uniquement pour ton joli petit cul.

\- Tu es saoule ?

\- Un tout petit peu… » (œil pétillant, pouce et index rapprochés, infime écart entre eux)

Erik rompit, la fleur au fusil. Dehors, le froid le saisit. Il marcha d’un bon pas, craignant de faire trop attendre Charles. Plusieurs fois, il vérifia qu’il n’avait pas, par mégarde, effacer le message de Charles. C’était, d’une part improbable, la technologie n’ayant pas de tels aléas, et d’autre part inutile, l’adresse de Charles étant déjà gravée dans sa mémoire. Il suivit le quai de Strasbourg. Pouvait-on dire qu’il accourait ? Oui, on pouvait le dire. Et que signifiait exactement la supposée crise d’angoisse de Charles ? Au son de sa voix, il n’avait semblé ni démuni, ni effondré. Mais Charles ne mentait jamais. Il exagérait. Peut-être avait-il pris un moment de profonde mélancolie pour de l’angoisse. Du reste n’avait-il jamais confié à Erik qu’il faisait des crises d’angoisse. Cependant Erik ne savait pas tout, des pans entiers de la vie de Charles lui étaient encore inconnus, comme sa relation avec ses parents, ses amours passées, ses projets. Au final, Charles avait davantage écouté Erik qu’Erik n’avait écouté Charles. Et, quand Charles parlait, il le faisait pour séduire, en usant principalement de son intelligence, son émotivité bien tournée, précise, agissant comme une arme. Erik se précipitait donc vers un garçon redoutable, que subitement il craignait, capable sur une seule admonestation de lui faire traverser la ville. Ainsi, le pouvoir qu’avait détenu Erik en se refusant, changeait de camp. C’était bien meilleur. Erik n’espérait que cela, que Charles le dépossédât de tous ses pouvoirs ; de la sorte serait-il prémuni contre l’éventualité d’un mal qu’il pouvait commettre. Mais aussi, il apparaissait de manière cruelle qu’Erik, lors de leurs conversations, avait négligé Charles. Son ancienne froideur à l’égard de Charles, qui n’était pas allée jusqu’au désintérêt, qui s’était d’abord voulue marque de respect, s’expliquait justement par le fait qu’Erik s’était gardé de trop en savoir, considérant qu’à trop brouiller les lignes il aurait versé du côté qu’il rejetait. A présent en percevait-il la possible brutalité et comment Charles avait dû se sentir blessé par cette attitude. Fallait-il que ce garçon eût le cœur et les idées bien accrochées pour maintenir son désir et la conviction qu’Erik était accessible. Erik s’arrêta, percuté par la force et le courage de Charles. Puis il s’engagea dans l’avenue de l’Helvétie, attentif aux feux de signalisation au croisement du pont Robert Schwint. En contre-bas de l’avenue rugissait le Doubs dont les flots battaient les quais qu’ils avaient maintes et maintes fois empruntés pour se rendre au Parc Micaud. Il bifurqua dans l’avenue Fontaine-Argent. Il pressa le pas. Il faisait nuit, c’était décembre, chaque réverbère s’ornait d’une décoration de Noël : des sapins, des bougies, des figures de lutins, lumineux, rouges, verts, jaunes, ponctuaient sa marche. Il les trouva grotesques. Il se demanda comment, dans la ville où avait grandi Charles, étaient décorées les rues en cette même période. Il eut l’envie urgente de le lui demander. Il passa devant la brasserie qui faisait le coin avec la rue de la Mouillère, vide à cette heure, dans laquelle les serveurs mettaient les chaises sur les tables. Ils n’étaient jamais venus dans cette brasserie, ayant leurs habitudes ailleurs, à Granvelle ou au Commerce, là où Charles avait retiré son pull gris, son reflet démultiplié habitant tous les miroirs, ses cheveux bruns et fous décoiffés par le retrait du vêtement. Ce jour-là, il n’avait commandé ni boisson chaude ni bière, il avait bu un cocktail, à cinq heures de l’après-midi, un truc affreusement prétentieux et cher, bleu, qui sentait le curaçao et la noix de coco. Il avait sucé la tranche d’orange accrochée au rebord du verre et il avait joué avec la petite ombrelle en papier, note d’exotisme que tous les barmen ajoutent à ce genre de boissons. Enfin, Erik tourna dans la rue Beauregard. Il n’y avait que des immeubles, certains de construction récente. Charles habitait dans une résidence, nantie de quatre étages. En faisant le code à la porte d’entrée, Erik réalisa qu’il ne savait pas à quel étage se trouvait l’appartement de Charles. Il envoya un message : « quel étage ? », on lui répondit dans la seconde : « vous êtes là ? », « oui, en bas », « troisième, je vous attends sur le palier ». Dans l’ascenseur, Erik se regarda dans le miroir qui, comme tous les miroirs de tous les ascenseurs, n’était pas flatteur. Il était rouge d’avoir marché vite et au froid. Il se recoiffa. Il dénoua son écharpe. Il frotta l’une contre l’autre ses paumes soudain moites. Était-il assez beau et séduisant ? Oui, sans conteste, d’après les témoignages qu’il avait reçus, d’après sa mère, d’après Maud. L’était-il pour Charles ? L’ascenseur s’arrêta. Il fallut attendre que la porte coulissante automatique coulissât. Il poussa le deuxième battant.

Il était vêtu d’un pyjama en flanelle, imprimé rouge tartan, aux petits boutons nacrés, ses pieds nus sur la dalle écrue du palier. Au col échancré bordé d’un liseré de soie, on voyait sa gorge. Il avait taillé sa barbe mais ne l’avait pas coupée. Ses cheveux, plus longs, un peu sales, pendaient le long de ses tempes, avec une légère ondulation. Ses grands yeux bleus, surmontés des sourcils inquisiteurs, absorbaient la lumière mauvaise, un peu jaunasse, de la minuterie. Il eut ce geste, délicieux, irrésistible, de se caresser la cheville gauche avec son talon droit, relevant la couture du pantalon qui tirebouchonnait. Il avait la main posée sur la poignée de la porte derrière laquelle s’ouvrait son appartement dans lequel Erik, jamais, n’était entré. Il ne dit ni bonjour ni bonsoir. Il dit : enfin.

Erik s’approcha.

« Pourquoi avez-vous disparu pendant plus d’un mois ? »

Il regarda Erik un long moment. Il s’illumina d’un sourire. Il répondit :

« Pour vous manquer. »


End file.
